Eye Of Oppression Cyline Monia
by Chaz40K
Summary: Even at present, more and more factions of the Chaotic emerge from its dark vision. This is a story of Cyline Monia and how she gave her faction, the Orphans of Oppression, the awareness of the galaxy. All praise our great 'mother', Slaanesh!
1. Prologue

**Eye of Oppression – Cyline Monia**

**Prologue – "Our Birth"**

"_We cannot fight each other. We are loved by one and all, but especially by our Emperor."_

How long must the Prince suffer throughout this war? Why do they deny and escape their own true and darkest desires? Is it not what most people want, to experience ultimate pleasure? Then how is it that the universe cannot allow themselves to become one with Slaanesh?

As it watches the darkness of war through it's own vision, the Prince of Chaos looks grimmer as his legions find difficulty pushing their might and religion to those opposing it. It has the inability to understand why others would not submit their physical body to the pleasures brought on by the Warp. There has to be a change. There is no way Slaanesh can ignore a universe not only under its power, but not even progressing to change.

"Do not stop your progression! We will show our hated kinsmen how wrong and short-sighted they are!"

Within the Eye of Terror, an area ripped in physical space that is warped almost into pure energy, minions of the 4 Chaos Gods fight amongst themselves to grasp the raw energy that gives them power. Within the southern core of this plain lies a tainted world Prime Anguish, where such a struggle is currently mounted itself.

The diseased faction of Nurgle's Death Guard warriors assaults the wise, yet twisted minds of Tzeentch's Thousand Sons sorcerers. It was strange that the forces of Nurgle had moved swiftly towards the planet, as they usually find an advantage point to erode parts of the enemy, land or entities, in a slow and most painful plague.

How unfortunate that the Thousand Sons had not expected this fast attack, and had given the Death Guard the luxury of creating a forward base of equivalent power to their own. Now, even the crust they make their last stand on is purged with pestilence, spread by the bio-plants from Nurgle's side of the battlefield.

Yet they continue their toughest stride, slowly… casually walking towards the swarm of bullets that endanger their existence.

"How the hell do fight when we can't even stand?!" questions a servant of Tzeentch.

"Then it would be smart not to walk on the glowing green roots you stand on." The sorcerer, loosing his ability to control his squads, tried to establish his superiority. "We will continue, like the tortoise, to hold our strong defence and fight back at the tiring foe."

"We have lost our hangar! We cannot escape!"

"Therefore more reason to walk on solid ground, and press on! Do not question my wisdom! Do you not listen to the advise of our great Lord?"

It has become what most of sane people would fear the most. Outnumbered 3:2, surrounded with no retreat. All that awaits them is annihilation.

"Te-hah! Those foolish spawns of the deluded Librarian!" Preaching their glory to his followers, the Lord of Nurgle gloats as victory is at hand. "Today is the last day they call us retarded essence of filth! Now is the time for **them** to taste the disgust of defe-"

As he was finishing his speech, his neon glowing eyes look up in awe, as 7 Hell Talons (Chaos' infamous bombers) soar the air. But they were not of either side's allegiance. They had the Mark of Slaanesh!

They seemed to have flown straight over with no vile intentions and no bombs dropped. Suddenly, over ½ the battlefield belonging to the Death Guard was crushed by nothing but loud, high pitched sound waves. The bodies squelched and snapped, while giant craters bounded the land.

With their main servants of Chaos crushed, the hordes of Plaguebearer demons imploded into nothing, back into the energies of the Warp. Nurgle has lost 70 of its force in one ironically swift move, just like he himself intended.

As the Death Guard fail to keep moral, they fall back to their base to start their escape from Prime Anguish. In front appears sparks of light, blinding the retreating units. The next thing they know, they feel an agonizing rip into their stomach, by a chainfist. They have been victims of a Deep Strike by Slaanesh's Terminator squads, belonging to the Emperor's Children. There were minimal survivors after the assault, of which none will ever speak out loud of this massacre.

It was almost unthinkable. In the midst of defeat, the sorcerers of Tzeentch halted in confusion. Were they next? Why must 2 Chaos Gods desire to destroy them on this planet so much? What was here that they wanted to control?

Warriors of the Thousand Sons reloaded and readied themselves against the numerous tides of Terminators. They were reforming after their chase against the vanquished foe. But they weren't forming-up. In fact, they looked like they were on standby. One was even blasting another with countless frequencies of noise, of which he was foaming with fits of pleasure.

"What is this? Do they mock me by taking their time to assault? The insolence!"

Tzeentch; Chaos God of Magic; treacherous and deceiving; a being known as the most wise, yet untrustworthy. Every action, thought through to perfection to create an ever-changing universe with turmoil and confusion.

But even he was smitten by confusion when the Emperor's Children harmed not even one soldier. It intrigued him, yet contradictorily angered him. Who had the guts to impersonate, or even challenge his cunning with their own?

"The Prince is indeed worthy of my attention," he pondered, as he viewed the battlefield with a portal through the Warp. "But is it to aid or mock my blindness to this failure of a defence?"

"Why must you think I mock you?"

As he spoke, Slaanesh entered the same space as Tzeentch, also viewing the ruined landscape of Prime Anguish.

The Prince added, "I would never insult you in such a way. I vision you are the eldest and wisest of our kin. If it weren't for you, the Imperium would have taken advantage with their bookworms and Chief Librarians."

"Then I assume you show an act of aid. But what is at that stronghold that has you come to 'rescue' me?"

"You are more clouded than usual in these situations." The Prince floated along side the baffled tactician. "What I want is not of the physical plain. It has much more profitable promise than a mere planet."

Tzeentch gave Slaanesh a sharp stare, but not to warn. It was a stare that was defensive and amused, combining with a slight smirk on his face. He then asked, "More interesting than what I may have hidden? I knew my intelligence wouldn't leek so easily without my knowing. Then may I ask you to confirm you desire? What do you wish to bargain?"

"My bother, I ask you of your own personal service. A bit of your infinite time and knowledge to lend me."

"Oh? And what is so dramatically difficult for you that you need me to divert my attention for my own plans?"

"I apologize. I know you have more demanding things to take root, but this is big. Something that you may excel in, but obviously I do not. I need your magical touch for a little project. A project to reinforce my minions, as my most worthy warriors aren't progressing their fight against our enemies. Especially of Imperial ranking."

"And how might I assist? Even I cannot bring forth followers from the Warp. Demons must be summoned, and followers must worship us."

"True, and I wont ask of a simple, yet pointless plan. But I believe there is a place radiating opportunity to bring forth new, and totally loyal subjects."

The Lord of Magic was astounded of a new find. "Where?"

"I'll show you, but are you able to call forth armies from the dead, as long as there is evidence of their existence?"

What Slaanesh was speaking of was impossible in many circumstances. Even Chaos Space Marines of the most mutated and warped had to be breathing, or at least intact. To say _"evidence of their existence"_ meant that they are not.

Then again, this is Tzeentch. In a deep past, there have been powers of darkness that had used Necromancy to revive the dead, even if their flesh wasn't there. But it was forgotten for millennia after millennia. Fortunately, Tzeentch keeps labyrinths on books on all subjects and spells, not only in the Warp, but in the physical world too. There must be something!

It only takes an instant to look through the many minds engulfed in the warp, as well as the eyes of his own troops. There was nothing solid, but there's always room to improvise.

With that at hand, he proclaims, "My fellow kin, I am always able to get with such abilities. Nothing of the unknown is hidden from me forever."

"Then I will show you the luxury I dug up from this buried chest."

With that, both made their way to a monumental area. A place, where the legendary Horus made the 1st ever acts of Chaos Space Marine treachery, known as the "Horus Heresy."

It was at Iistvaan III where billions of loyalists to the Emperor suffered immensely from Virus bombs launched into its atmosphere. Everything melted and crumbled so suddenly, their fumes burnt the crust itself. They collided with each other, causing a furnace caused by chain-reactions from these gases. That event shook and informed the Emperor of the birth of the Chaos Space Marines.

"This?! This is your plan? I am not a magician that plays tricks. I am a sorcerer that sews the energies of the Warp into magic." Tzeentch was fuming at his wasted efforts.

"Calm yourself." Slaanesh reinforced his trust with Tzeentch. "I have researched this thoroughly and I dared not disturb you until the time came of assistance.

There **is** evidence of existence on the crust. Although it is melted, the very basic ooze humanity can become has been partially absorbed by the planet's ashes. It has bonded with that ash and preserved itself.

If that isn't enough, the atmosphere itself has the molecules and atoms to create new life. Since atoms cannot simply vanish, could you not mould that to our whim?"

Tzeentch floated in thought. It was as farfetched as its extremes. It can only be true or not. This is the thing, the type of knowledge that can only be tested to disperse fact and fiction. In an urge to find out, Tzeentch tears away from his thoughts to confront Slaanesh again.

"Be as it is, I would love to see if your hypothesis works out. But if it doesn't, I demand to have those Terminators wear my armour and bow to my wisdom."

"But of course. It's a gamble I'd take with my own suicide, if such a thing exists."

"Loose too many troops, and you will surely find out…"

"_I saw lights that could conjure horrors of the most damned, but also the beauty of its colours. Such beauty…"_

(Reference for this story has be taken from Warhammer 40,000, a fictional theme for a game created by members of Games Workshop. Characters, Orphans of Oppression and storyline are fictional themes made by this fan fiction author, Chaz40K.)


	2. Chapter 1

**Eye of Oppression – Cyline Monia**

**Chapter 1 – "Cyclone that is Cyline"**

Forak: A colony built amongst the smallest of asteroid belts. 4 in total, interconnected by streams of walkways, it is like a fortress in the sea of space. It would take 3 days for a mere human to walk from one rock to another.

It was because of this that there is a unique transport system that makes this immensely quick in comparison. They would simply have the public enter metallic pods and literally shoot them to the next station with powerful pulses of air. Since there is no gravity, and along the streams have electromagnetic lines keeping it crashing into them, the force of that single push is maintained. They then crash into the other side, covered in well-padded and stretchy "nets."

As for inside the asteroids, instead of a stronghold, it becomes a slum for all the different bands of aliens to gather. Mostly pirates and outlaws, from Orks, Dark Eldar, Traitor legions etc. This is possibly the only place in the universe where some harmony is set between the many races. In terms of harmony, the definition here is that they wouldn't shoot each other, as long as they weren't targets of crime or they would keep to themselves.

The colony was shrouded in a purple fog, as thick as low clouds. Pollution wasn't much on the minds of these thoughtless pillagers and guns-for-hire. Lighting was also dim. Just enough to see 20 feet ahead, and that's all that pirates needed for a few unseen muggings.

One bar that forgets most laws, the "Venom's Touch", is about to have a typical night in Forak.

"An' demz lot 'ad furgot dat I waz da 'ardest boy in da groop. Dayz won't be 'angin round 'ere, or 'nywhere elz 'nymore. Bwa ha ha!" The one with the heavy vocabulary problem was the Ork Warboss of a gang of pirates. But he doesn't need many words, as he backs himself up with heavy armoury and cyborg implants.

"That's right boss!" said one of the more lowly members. "You got so much rock-hard green stuff on you, nobody's gonna mess with us!"

"Quit ya belleh-aikin! I neva ask'd fur ya dam opin'on!" The leader was betting annoyed with the member's kiss-up. "So shaddup, or I pownd ya friggin' 'ead into da floor!"

The hinges of "Venom's Touch" screeched, as another visitor comes to have a drink. The floor clunked with the sound of metal. Leather wipes the dust off the railings. The visitor takes a seat at the bar, looking up to the barkeeper.

"Give me the usual, Mack."

"Same old shit as usual?" asked the barkeeper.

"It's always shit for me. Just depends how much the warp wants to give you."

For the visitor, it's about to get worse, as it can't be help to listen to the rowdy crowd nearby.

One of the gang grabs a maid working there, who isn't up to talking with the likes.

"Hey baby… Why don't you stay with us and have a little _fun_ together?"

"Get the hell off me or I'll serve your busy fingers on a silver platter!" screamed the maid.

"Only if you're the main course will you ever screw with me! Now, shut up! I need a release!"

The gangster pushes the helpless maid to the floor, leans over and pushes her chin to the ground. Mack, the barkeeper was going to go for his shotgun, until there was interference from the bar.

"The girl said get the hell off, or have you had your testicles kick up to your head too many times?"

With this, the visitor stands up and sneers at the hormone-devoured thug, with a deep anger about to be unleashed. A busty figure blocks the lamplight shining through the window. Her hair, a deep blue with crimson streaks, shows the extremism of he passion. She wears violet armour with jet-black plates at places. A blue cloth dangles between her firm, powerful legs, with an array of weapons hanging around the waist. Her body was covered in a number of chaotic symbolism, most of which devoted to one Slaanesh. Her face was partially covered with an eye patch covering the 3 scars going through her left eye.

"You gotta problem, bitch? I'll take ya both for a trip if you wanna me-"

His head hit the ground, pierced with 2 holes through the skull. Red spray splattered over the boots of the gang leader, as the he and the other 2 members turn to a smoking pistol.

"Yo! Who does that whore think she's screwing with?!" shouted one of the shocked lackeys.

"Well, he shouldn't have got his filthy hands off her. No one messes with one of our 'sisters'. Now either live with it, or instead of popping her cherry, I'm going to be popping your heads full of lead."

The Ork finally stands up and stomps towards the woman. "Demz soundz like ordaz. Nobody givz da "Bone snappaz" demz ordaz, except me!"

The Ork, standing a foot taller and in her face was starting to gain her attention. "Can you get that 2-tooth gob out of my face, you're polluting my environment."

"I've gotta lotz more teeth to chew ya up wiv."

The woman smirks, "Funny… I couldn't tell with that big jaw mouthing off threats his lackeys can't dish out."

"Denz you better put your skillz where your mouth iz an' take a shot at me. If ya can get throo dis!"

He beats his metallic chest with his claw, giving the visitor a free shot.

With that, she puts the pistol away, crouches and shoots back up, fist flying directly into his jaw. But it didn't budge a bit. The green skin, although shocked at her choice of attack, put a smug look on his face.

"Youz call dat a punch? 'Ow aboutz I showz ya how itz dun!" He pulls his gigantic claw above his head, ready to squash the opponent.

"Ever heard the saying about 'a woman scorned'?"

Pain shot into the Ork's jaw, and punctured his small brain. Green blood squirted from the neck, flowing down the arm that uppercut him. A jack-knife from the woman's wrist retracts and the big mass of green collapses with at thunderous blow.

She then gets a Boltgun and pummels a few rounds into his skull with animalistic force.

"I guess you won't be passing it on to anyone."

The other 2 are stone-cold in fright, watching the toughest man around taken down by a woman, by herself!

One of them shouts, "Crap! That psycho lesbo just took the big man down!"

With a calmer demeanour, the seemingly Amazon-like woman asks, "Now will you get lost, or do you need a lesson about life too?"

With that, they scamper into the darkness of Forak's streets.

The maid, getting up from being shoved down, looks at the mayhem around and approaches the woman.

"I don't know why you did that, but you saved my sweet ass. Thanks a lot."

Mack added his thanks, "Yeah, you saved me the hassle and a few bullets too."

"Wasn't a problem. _Now_ can I have my drink?"

"Sure," said Mack, "on the house too. Those punks should never have messed with you, Cyline."

"Should we know her by any chance?" asked the maid, cocking her head sideways.

"Shit, forgot you're new here. She's the gal who practically founded that "Orphans of Oppression" force. They're the new group fighting against the Imperium, and they're not doing too bad."

"Well, I still don't know what the big scream is about, but that don't matter." She turns back to Cyline. "How about we go to the back and I wash that gunk off you, huh?"

Cyline looks to the maid. "I'm full of crap even within this armour, but if you can stand it, sure."

The 2 make their way into the bathroom.

While changing, the maid notices the right shoulder pad still sat on Cyline's frame.

"Want me to help take that off? She insists. "It'll be difficult to wash all of you with that on."

"Sorry, but unless you're going to rip it off my skin, you're not going to have much luck."

Cyline's shoulder pad has merged with the actual shoulder, with a curved horn bending outwards. Her flesh was also covered in small gashes and tears all over. This is the typical sign that they are the 'sisters' belonging to the Orphans of Oppression.

The maid feeling embarrassed about the question apologises. "Sorry. For someone who has a lot of crests of Chaos on her, you don't seem too bad. Just bad-ass…"

"Just because I kill for a purpose, doesn't mean I have to stupidly gun down everyone and talk like a freak. Trust me, when I shoot someone, they deserve it. If not, then I don't care about them."

At that time, the maid took a sigh of relief and looked back at me.

She explained, "Well, at least you're not like those mindless Khrone Berserkers. How about I wash your back now?"

I nodded and turned so that she can wash my back. Still, I'm a little surprised she hasn't freaked out about my unique, flawed shell. Her soft hands touch my back with a securing gentleness. The soapsuds run down my back as she massages my body and cleanses it from the green stains. It was like being with the other 'sisters', being part of the same group togetherness. I close my eyes while she continues to clean me.

Her lips reach up to my ears, yet a different voice, no, voices comes out.

"Work never stops for you, does it, my dear Cyline?"

I quickly open my eyes to see thousands of different shades of colour, merged together and surrounding me. The energies of the warp swim around my now floating shell. The voices were of a man and woman forged into sync with each other. As I look to the brightest light, Slaanesh's greater demon, The Keeper of Secrets, in its feminine form approaches me, speaking for our 'mother', Slaanesh.

This wasn't the first encounter of this kind, but each time it happens, I sense pride and fear at the same time. Yet I also welcome each visit, no matter how sudden the timing.

"It was only a show of power. Those fools were harassing one of our 'sisters', they had to be dealt with. It is not worthy of being called "work," but more like a sense of honour."

"And it would seem this act may deliver us another servant amongst the ranks, a new addition to our family. That maid seems quite thankful. For someone who wasn't working, you still work you magic for the sake of our 'family'."

Her words touched me, each praise holding a place in my hand-sewn heart. Only a few ever speak to Slaanesh personally, and I am of the lucky few. I am honoured to work for such a being. I owe it to her.

"Thank you. But I'm sure there must be greater reasons for you to meet me besides a small recruitment."

By now, the Keeper of Secrets had flown up to me, with her fearful size of about 3 or 4 men standing on top of each other. It was still incomprehensible that there is such a being even greater than her pulling its strings.

"Indeed there is. It would seem the Emperor's dogs of Fenris are trying to edge their way further towards out unholy ground. They have set up a space barge between Fenris and Agripinaa so they can push us back. It would pain me and the other gods to see the Space Wolves dig their filthy claws into us.

I would like to ask you to lead some of your 'siblings' to wipe that mistake out of existence. Leave nothing, not even ruins to float around to scar us of such ill thoughts."

I listened to each word to the letter. I would not insult her as much to make a mistake and not carry her orders fully.

"As you wish, my dear 'mother'. I will not fail you. I'll get right on it."

"There is no rush. As bad as it sound, you are merely one person, not matter what credit you gain. It can wait for one night. And besides, I have not yet rewarded you on today's little display."

With that, my naked body was shot with spasms. My mind was blinded by immeasurable pleasures. The colours of the warp smothered me in rips ands slashes upon my skin, and soaked all wonderful feelings into my very core. Even that maid had appeared and was massaging my chest. Visually, spiritually and erotically… every sense and each part of me was engulfed by Slaanesh's gift of god-like pleasure. Even when I try to scream, hardly a squeak would exit my mouth.

It wasn't even for a minute when it stopped. But I could kill again just to feel that again. My mouth seeping with spit, gasping for air I need not to breath. My eye, somehow, was still holding itself in throughout the experience. My body covered in sweat, it's blood veins pulsing with intensity. I was still shivering, even though the spasms had stopped.

"I hope to see you again soon. I will leave you to fulfil our request, and return at a later date."

From behind the Keeper of Secrets, a bright light had shown a blinding light. Yet I could still keep my eyes open.

At the instant of total whiteness, I could see the bath again, with the same expression I had before that meeting had occurred. Not even an instant had past through that time, as I can still feel the maid rubbing my back. Even though something amazing had just happened, I could still naturally act like I would of it that meeting never happened, except with a new mission in mind.

I would let her continue to wash me, and I would return the favour. We would then retreat upstairs to rest for the night.

I gently awoke, my eye slowly opening so allow what little light Forak gave to this room. I remember going to bed with the maid, both cushioning each other with her head beside my breast, my head upon hers. Even though it was nothing compared to Slaanesh's power, but her warmth was enough to make me feel whole again. I stroked her brown hair, still in a ponytail, as we were both tired from the night before.

I then started to move, as she started to wake up too. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

"Morning Cyline," she greeted.

"Morning," I replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Again, sorry there weren't any more beds."

"Actually, I didn't mind. It was a lot more comfortable sleeping beside you." It was true. I usually slept with the other 'sisters', knowing that even if our hatred for the Space Marines was infinite, we still hold a tight bond with our squad members. She was like a little sister to me, and having her near me felt like I was protecting her like I would with my kin.

She had actually blushed a little when I said what I said. Like she was feeling something similar.

I moved to the side, started to put on my armour.

"Where you going?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. "You're not in any rush, are you?"

"Actually, I'm on my way to a different star system to fight again. I'm to deal with the filthy Space Wolves that threaten our family and relative kinsmen of Chaos. I leave today."

She looked away upset, but seemed like she understood the situation.

"I was hoping you could stay a little longer, but I know that you aren't like us. You are still a servant of Slaanesh, so you have to go to serve him."

I was surprised that she understood this so well, and accepted it. She was innocent and her life was thrown into a land of treachery and filth. To expect this from someone like her was rare. Especially the masculine term used for Slaanesh was rare, as most saw her as a mothering figure.

"Thank you for understanding. I'll be leaving after I've had breakfast."

She perked up again and smiled at me energetically. "I'll cook then!" Forgetting she was in her underwear, she rushed downstairs. Needless to say, Mack had a little more sugar in his coffee.

After breakfast, I made my way out to the streets, where misery surrounds us again. Before I left I turn to look back, as the maid ran up to me waving.

"Wait!" she shouted desperately.

I stopped a bit confused with her dash after me. "What's up?"

"I wanted to say goodbye properly." And then she hugged me. I hugged back to finalize our meeting.

"Well, goodbye," I said while I was about to turn.

"My name's Sonya! Don't you dare forget it!"

I smiled back, promising, "I'll never forget it. Count on it."

That was the end of our time. Something I'll never forget. Never.

I approach the ship in its docking bay, as members of my squad line up to leave the station too.

"Sister Cyline, fall in now!" This came from our version of a Sister Superior, mocking those who follow the teachings of the Ordo Hereticus, the Sisters of Battle.

"Yes mam!" was my reply.

"Now report squad. Any new information?"

I stood to attention, saluting on the spot. "Mam, there appears to be a new Space Wolves space fortress being built between Fenris and Agripinaa. I would advise we go there and eliminate our foe so they do not gain an advantage point."

"Very good as usual. We will trust your words and take advance towards that region of space. You all heard her 'sisters'! Let's pack up and move out! Dismissed!"

With that, we all moved our butts inside the ship and were ready to leave.

My kin welcomed me as we entered the ship.

"Hey Cyline! We're gonna kick some Imperial bitches' ass, aren't we?!" said one.

"I'm gonna make them suffer a little before they bleed to death," another continued.

Even I was rallied up for this one. It wasn't filthy Orks or Eldar or Imperial Guard. This was our soul reason for our existence. To eliminate the Space Marines that betrayed us.

"Don't be so kind!" I screamed. "Don't give them the opportunity to let your guard down! We wipe them out into submission, and then tear them apart! After we have had our fun, we leave them for the warp the mess them up. Don't forget, no matter how good it feels making them suffer, don't let you sisters suffer your loss! We do not bow to anger! We support it! So forget this merciful thought of giving them a few more seconds to live. Take them down as they stand and wipe them out! Are you with me?!"

With that the group rose to rally on. There was a taste of bloodshed in the air. And it tasted good. This is the story of my sisterhood.

(Reference for this story has be taken from Warhammer 40,000, a fictional theme for a game created by members of Games Workshop. Characters, Orphans of Oppression and storyline are fictional themes made by this fan fiction author, Chaz40K.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Eye of Oppression – Cyline Monia**

**Chapter 2 – Chipped Fangs**

Stop. Change. Reload… Stop, Change, Reload… Stop. Change. Reload… Stop…

Those were the things that were going on in my mind. 3 simple words were all we needed to be taught to start shooting. We weren't told to aim, or to hold the gun with 2 arms, supported by the biceps. In these kinds of wars, the average soldier is wasted if they had to be trained to do all of this. You just point and shoot. Luck decides you kill-count. Then again, these weapons are designed to kill. So all you need to do is, "Stop, change and reload."

In front of me lie a dozen bodies of all alien kind. Arms mangled and twisted in what seemed uncomfortable positions to the living. One or two have even collapsed onto another, like they were families/couples slaughtered for their daily wages. It was quite interesting how the different colours of blood mix with each other, like splatter paintings with a little too much paint on to seep down the wall. The whole this looks like it could have been painted by the archaic painter, Salvador Dali.

From a pair of trap doors from above, 2 metallic arms drag down a Gaunt, one of the lower scales of the Tyranid infestation. For bloodthirsty critters, this Gaunt was struggling in a fanatic way, with intent in facing the other way.

"Change. Reload…"

I lifted my Boltgun to my target. The metallic arms set free the monster, as it lands with great agility. Rather than taking the initial charge like most, the creature turns and retreats a few steps. It then turns back, realizing its concealed and claustrophobic situation. Its stare of fear was obvious, yet still showing a desire to survive and kill. My hand was still firm on the trigger. Its mouth drooling with saliva, probably seeing his first meal for weeks, maybe even it's last.

Deciding to pursue that will to live, the maggot's hind legs pushes it's body with full force. It's structure sores through the air with ferocious speed, talons in position to stab me through the chest. Tsk! Like I would let such a worm disgrace me.

With all the muscles in my leg, I pushed my body. Spinning with the same ferocity as the Gaunt, I caught its arm with my leather glove. Along with my gymnastic-like twisting, I flung the fiend towards the wall of which it came from. With the same leg, I halted and pointed my gun back at the creature. 5 shots came out the gun when I gripped the trigger. As the monster crashed into the wall, it catches a glimpse of the figure in front. It could see my soulless features on my face behind bullets that are not even a half centimetre away. All 5 bolts tore through its head, holding the body up for an extra second before it collapsed to the floor. The purple blood was splattered at the top, with a huge smear to the floor.

"Fuck! That was unnecessarily kick-ass." That surprised and buffed voice was Bruce Ingfor. He is an Aspiring Champion who looks after the barracks while off the battlefield. He had half his head mutated by the Warp, infecting one of his eyes into a large blood red muscle. I guess that thing with our eyes being messed up was the thing that got us noticing each other.

"Put a cork in it and clean up the mess." I emptied the gun of bullets and threw the gun at Bruce.

After catching it in one hand he continued saying, "Can't. Few more wanna try doing what you just did, so dumping the carcasses will have to wait until then."

"Then just clean my gun off then. And don't give me that crap about 'I outrank you, do it yourself bitch' act"

"Wouldn't dream about it," he confirmed while stroking his jaw, "especially when you hit harder than most men."

"Well, at least the trigger wasn't caught like last time."

"Oh, you noticed? I greased it up with dung and cleaned it with Grot spit."

"You better be joking about that!" I growled with annoyance.

"Wouldn't dream about it!" He shouted, making sure I heard as I stormed out.

As I left, I sniffed at my glove. Shit! He **wasn't** kidding. I took my glove off and threw it aside, hitting an Obliterator, which isn't usually a good idea. He turned back with his heavily mutated physique and roared at me. He also pointed his gun-like fingers at me.

"Oh shut up, or I'll give you a look that'll make you look pretty!" My roar was much more aggressive than his. This showed as the hunk of dead meat startled and walked off.

As I walked the corridors, I noticed it was busier than usual. Even the Psykers have come out of their labs. Of course, if they weren't finding more ways to screw their own head up, they were summoning Daemonettes to 'entertain' some of the Marine ranks of our legion. It was something out of an over-done bondage scene you get from cheap porn movies. Most were just pimping, rather than riding them. My eyes just stayed forwards.

At the side came a bag of skeletons we call cultists. He approached me with the typical brown nose look on its face.

"Miss Cyline, I have a message for you…" His voice had a squeaky high-pitched screech to it. I felt like clawing my own ears off, but I held back.

"What is it? And if it's a waste of my time, I'll break off one of your brittle fingers."

"I not waste your time then. There has been an order for you to meet with the lieutenant as soon as possible."

"Good, there's something I wanted to ask him anyways. Now is that all?"

"Yes. I'll leave you to it, little miss." The decrepit cultist walked back, as to not to bother me. Little miss?! He's shorter than me!

I knocked on the office door, incrusted with many marks of our 'mother' and other daemonic insignia. The lieutenant called out and I entered. I marched to the table of which he was waiting, looking down at a marked map. Obviously he was trying to strategise our mission with the Space Wolves.

"Cyline Monia reporting as called." I saluted and stood to a firm attention.

"At ease," he said, waving off my duty. "That kind of shit doesn't impress anyone anymore."

I was annoyed with what was just said. If I was going to be a bitch, at least let me have my loyalty, rather than make me look like a mongrel.

"Fine, but I want to know something."

He looked up and enquired, "Go on."

"What the hell is taking us so long getting there? We're usually on the other side of the Warp compared to the speed we're going! I understand the most how important this mission is!" I guess I let off a little steam to go with what I was originally going to say.

"Like hell you do! And this is exactly why you remain at the lower ranks. Thinking we can just rush in and blow the crap out of them! We're narrowing down the area to search, since we have no idea where they are. 'In the middle of Fenris and Agripinaa.' How big do you think that is?!"

Jeez, he is starting to piss me off. I could just flatten him if I wanted to.

"This is the Space Marines we're talking about… They like to make big fuck-off buildings that make them stick out. To walk right past it would be something only the deaf, blind and stupid would miss."

"And what if they're actually being smart about it? Hiding in rocks, maybe? I heard you like to do that, visiting slums like Forak."

"Is this a bitch-slapping contest, or can we get to the point of this meeting?" I thought it would be wise to conclude this squabble.

"Teh! Very well. It would be nice to simply walk in and take the place but we need a plan. They'll bound to have big siege defences and we'll need to expect what's inside…"

With this we made strategies on getting up to the fortress and how to eliminate the populous army inside. I eventually left afterwards.

Sirens wail

The corridors that ran streams of shadows have become like a storm at sea. Flashing lights spark the room with limited vision amongst the waves of darkness. We sailors are flung into this typhoon of monsters, heretics and fiends. Rushing, like swimming for my life, I desperately grab hold of a lifeboat. Inside the drop pod were other survivors of my team. And from one flow of danger, we prepare to dive into the ocean of space, where bigger fish wait to engulf us.

We check each other's armour and equipment and sit down for the drop. Our Superior comes in battle ready, organising her words in which to deliver.

"Alright sisters! We've been given orders to infiltrate a Space Wolves' fortress. The others will deal with most of the random slaughtering. We have a more tactical mission to complete. We're going to hit their Ammo Storage, and find whatever explosives we can carry. They'll still be fighting with their cannons against the main ship. We've got to take out central command, which contains the batteries that run its lasers. Once they're gone, your orders are to leave the area, while I detonate the explosives. Once done, have fun with the rest of them bitches!"

With that, she sits down and waits herself. The doors whoosh open once more, as the Psyker enters for our ceremonial cast-off. His staff rose to the air, fluxing with electrical energy of the Warp. Before filling the Psyker with energy so concentrated, he smacked the staff down with great force. The pulse made by that strike surged the energy built along the floor, surging into our bodies. We flickered like the sparks danced within us, muscles pumping with daemonic adrenalin, eyes almost popping with advanced sight amongst the darkness. Although we screamed, it was drowned out by the high frequency noise thrashing our brains like turning it to jelly.

We were reborn into killing machines, with a sole desire to put-down the pack of wolves ahead of us. The Psyker then sat down to join us in battle. Only moments later were the powerful push of air sending us on a catapult's pace towards what we know was their den. It felt so heavy on me, I was almost sure my skin was folding back on itself, ripping towards the ceiling. Then, a massive cluck banged outside, almost throwing us out of our seats. That was our cue to exit.

As soon as we got our heads together, like on instinct, we flung off our seatbelts and with guns in hand, rushed through the door. Depending on how you thought, we luckily landed inside the fortress in a corridor without any resistance. Guess it was hard for anyone to predict where exactly we would breach the structure. We got into a defensive state, looking along the walls to identify where this storage place was. From the signs, it was like a 2 minute run to it and a couple of turns right. For a forced entry, it was a pretty accurate drop.

We managed to get to the room and I took position on the other side of the door. One of my sisters and I opened the door, and gave a volley of bullets to 3 unexpecting Space Marines. They were so unprepared; they still hadn't put on their helmets. All but 2 sisters stormed in and grabbed whatever looked combustible and attached them to our waist. Something was strange though. For an ammo dump, there wasn't too much to steal. One held a large box of mines, so she gave her gun to me.

"Incom-Argh!" One of our sisters was hit, as the other took shelter behind a concaved grove in the wall. The Superior dragged the downed ally inside, as I leaped out giving covering fire. My shots took out 2 wolves with tearing force. I landed with our fellow sister, trapped in the grove.

"We're pinned!" she screamed to me trying to overcome the noise of dozens of bullets. "Crap! We can't even get a good shot."

I replied, "In that case we go for a new plan."

"Rip them apart! In the name the all-father, cleanse our walls of Chaos heresy!" This war cry came from the mane-fashioned sergeant, whose teeth were sharpened to represent their ferocious skill in battle. The whole squad were like they were on leashes, showing their fangs and snarling.

I look back to my comrade and instructed her. "When I shoot, throw them a frag grenade!"

"Roger!" She clipped the grenade from her side and pulled the pin. At the same time, I leaned against the edge of the wall and poked out only my gun. This was just a distraction, but the random shots were enough to get their attention. The sister ducked down and lobbed the grenade into the mass. Not one noticed in their bloodlust. We ducked for cover, as a small rumble shook us. We didn't hear any screams from the explosion and smoke flew past the grove. The sisters on the other side rushed out and showered any survivors with bolter ammo. There wasn't much left anyways. I went back into the room with the Superior and the wounded inside.

"Status?" I inquired.

"It's just a flesh wound, nothing more."

"The others have taken down what's left, but we should press on before reinforcements decide to interfere further."

The Superior smirked, "Aren't I the one giving orders?"

"It was merely advice." Our glances connected for a sec, and we moved out.

On our ways we encountered several Marines being ripped apart by Daemonettes that surrounded them. Their razor sharp arms mangled power armour and bone like hot knife through butter. And with no surprise, we met up with the Psyker from before. He decided to go off on his own to have a little fun. Who were we to say no?

"Ah, fellow Slaaneshi! It would seem that our twisted skins have brought us together again. Just like cultists scrambling for the last piece of food, without a care for one another. Surely you have time to spare my minions a few gouges into your still smooth skin?"

"Another time perhaps." answered our Superior.

"If you have time to stroll around, then you could assist us in clearing the way to central command." Clearly, I was focused on our task. Maybe I should lighten up like he seems to be. No. I wouldn't be able to slaughter the enemy at my best if I loose my adrenalin rush.

"So you give me your share of the spoils? It hardly seems fair to you. Then again, I am have fun with these… pests."

"I just think sending daemons that can be resurrected is more effective than loosing any of our manpower. Unlike you Psykers, we have others to think about."

"Very well…" His mask gave a heavy breath. "I will see that you get the icing on the cake."

We started to walk again…

"Unless you want to get rations, I suggest you stop."

I looked back at the signs, and we seemed to be going the right way. I turned to our confused companion.

"I think you had too much 'juice' before we left the ship."

"And you actually thought that they, being on Chaos' doorstep, wouldn't add code to their lair? I picked the mind of a low life, and it revealed a secret mapping scheme to confuse their foe."

It would seem that I should apologise to our friend. But I doubt he would be bothered by my sharp comments.

"Then lead on," ordered the Superior, "we're loosing valuable time."

"Yes, she scorned by the trickery of beasts to the false emperor."

It would seem that there is a few cogs working in that broken brain of his. He had earned his rank by the way his tongue flickers witty comebacks in such a pleasured and calm tone.

At last, we had reached the control room. The path behind us was stained with blood of marine and daemon. Although it would seem they took far more casualties then our daemonkin. The Psyker steps to the side to let us pass.

"I believe that this is where I exit the stage and take a seat. I will be looking forward to your 'psycho symphony' from the outside." He gave another deep breath and chuckled in content.

5 of us surrounded the door, one on each side, 3 crouched against the wall aiming inwards. The door opened and we shot a volley inside. We hit nothing but metal and leather. Then they came out of hiding, taking cover with what they could find. They shot back at the 3 of us who were in sight, being in the middle I pushed one to the right of me, while the other leaps the other way.

**Cling! **I was lucky enough that my armour wasn't worn down. That shot could have pierced my black heart, and would end my vigilance against this treacherous foe!

"Protect this room!" shouted the commander. "You have either that or be slaughtered by Traitor's Hand!"

I am so sick of hearing that from hypocrites of the Imperium. They treat their own with betrayal, torture and poverty. They should be the ones slain by the hand that know of true pain!

"If anyone's a damn traitor, it's you!"

I rushed to the door, my rage fuelling my powerful strides towards the entranceway.

"Wait, Cyline!" shouted the Superior.

I took no notice, even if I couldn't stop myself. And why the hell would I? I do not deserve to die here. I will not die!

I kicked the side of the door, with bullets flying at me. As I kicked, my body flipped sideways. Even though my vision was blurred from the speed of my flip, I would not loose focus on my enemy. I screamed with rage and fired round after round at the marine giving covering fire. Enough rounds hit his chest plate that he bled heavily as he fell. I continued shooting with both bolters in hand, giving my own cover as the other sisters storm the room. Only 2 of 10 remained of their unit.

"I will rid you witches of this physical realm and send you back to the Hellfire! For the Emperor!"

Both the commander and his partner rushed at my unit. One of the younger sisters took down the last soldier of the commander's unit, with 2 shots to the head. The commander rushed at me, since I was the nearest to him. With his chain sword wailing, his bright orange mane burned the air like a firestorm. His eyes shrank to the size of peas, as his rage overcame him. But that was nothing compared to mine. He lashed at me, thrusting downwards to rip me in two. I dodged to the side, rolled on the floor, threw the bolters aside and plucked out my knife. But he had rushed past me, and the next thing I saw was the young sister being ripped in half. From her right waist to the opposite shoulder, her body was split with a powerful and bloody strike.

My heart ached for the loss of our sister. That was **our **sister! And he tore a chunk out of my family! And this is something not even a quick death would satisfy.

I jumped onto his back, thrusting my knife into his shoulder. Then I slipped off, pulling the dagger out. Still standing, and with attention back at me, he wildly swung his blade at me. Every time he swung, I dodged and took a slice out of a limb. His aim worsened with every strike; his pride breaking into more pieces. I slashed at his legs again, with force this time, and he tumbled. Now he was thrashing on the ground in a primal state, crying out for blood. I mounted his stomach and thrust the knife into his arm. He gave a heavy cry of pain and finally let go of his weapon.

Should I let him die now? Put him to sleep for an eternity? No! Not just yet. We may thrive on pain, but I'll make sure that what he feels is nothing pleasurable.

I grabbed his chain sword and leaned over him. My face just a few inches away and he couldn't do anything about it but scream.

"You wrench! I thought I'd slew daemons of Khorne worse than you! But you humanoid monsters are most vile of creatures!"

Just as he said that, I placed the chain sword over his one working shoulder and put my bodyweight onto it. I then whispered into his ear.

"Don't pity yourself. We've had more pain than your whole empire has throughout its existence within one moment of damnation."

I pull the trigger and with the force of my weight, the teeth dug deep and hard into his shoulder.

"Arrrrrgh!!!"

With a hard push, his arm squirt more blood onto me as it was ripped right off its socket.

The orange beard was now polluted with its owner's blood, putting out the fire of rage and drowning him with agony.

"Now I will let lead you into a new stage of darkness. I will make sure you never bathe in the light of your founder's Golden Throne."

Blood now dripped over the commander's head, as the now tainted blade hangs over his face. The last tears fall from his face is pure terror.

"No! Forgive me Emperor! I am afraid! Please! Don't!"

I held his head down by his hair and saw away at his eyes. The manic cries could chill the spine to ice, and burst eardrums of the sane. I made it slow. I made him suffer for the longest time. I turned this warrior into a bug with all it's wings and legs torn off. I've never seen bugs shiver, but this one couldn't stop. But now I got bored of this.

"I now condemn you to your final act of repent. For the death of my loving sister, I will give you the honour, and disgrace of sitting you to another throne. The Skull Throne. And I will deliver you to the foul clutches of his Bloodletters, even through my disgust in them."

I measure the chain sword and placed it over his neck.

"Be swallowed by the warpstorm and let your soul be devoured by Chaos!"

With a simple push, his last pint of blood sprays from his thick neck, onto my face. I have not had such joy, such pleasure by my own hands. My thighs turned moist within my excitement. I had to breathe heavily for a brief moment. I dropped the chain sword and grabbed the fallen commander's head. I stood back up and turned to my comrades. By now, some of our brother marines have joined our group. All stare at me in shock. One marine was in disgust. As I walked towards them, both squads backed to the side. It didn't faze or bothered me. My Superior approached me.

"Sister Cyline…I've never seen this from you. Is you're mind still focused and loyal to our cause?"

I stopped but did not look at her.

"Do not worry about me. I rather you grieve for our sister, than worry about my sanity. We lost that right when we swore oath to our 'mother'."

I continued to walk, and the disgusted marine stepped forward. I looked up to him though. I sneered back at him as he sneered down at me.

"You implied that you'd help Khorne! And you are soaked in blood like his Berzerkers! My trust in you thins with every step you take."

"I was merely executing the most horrific pain I could deliver him into. I do not align myself with mindless genocides and followers of its kind. Did you not see his tears? He was a broken man. Bark with no bite, and he still couldn't stop the agony I was placing him deeper into. I scour out his eyes, and lay on him while I did it.

I spat at his body; I spat at his soul. All that left is his pride. And I plan on doing that by delivering his skull to the foe he feared almost as much as I. I found a way to give ultimate pain to my opponent, and I avenged my kin."

I stood face to face with him, as he wore a more shocked look upon it.

"And you question my loyalty to our mother? I hold more symbols than you, and I show my love for Slaanesh as often as I can, in the most pleasurable way. Forgive my outburst but you can go fuck yourself!"

With that I storm off, holding my head in fatigue, needing to get away from my kind's eyes. I thought it didn't bother me… Now I feel abandoned.

I somehow managed to pick up my bulky frame through most of the journey back to my slum. I most certainly needed that therapy, especially with what occurred today. My body scarred with more cuts than I once had, although they will heal. Chains held my limbs in a dangling pose, like prisoners waiting for brutal interrogation. Those Daemonettes are a master of the edge, slowly slicing at my skin with desirable results. Sometimes they would even pause within a cut and take their time licking the crimson off their blade.

I could hardly see through the blurred image made up by my dizziness. Clawing my way along the wall, I approach my doorframe. Hanging my head, I took a breather before I entered, realising I may have bitten more than I could chew. Then, I see thick boots forced into my vision, stopping before me. I looked up to the insane wizard that I've so frequently encountered today. His mask had let out steam from its nozzle, conflicting against the cold air of the spaceship.

"Ke he he. Well aren't you a sight for dead eyes? I see that you have an interesting way of lifestyle, smashing your body until the saliva bursts its banks and streams down your impulsive jaw."

I wasn't sure if he was trying to joke about me or insult me. His mask would conceal his intentions, as his voice would fuzz his tone into a robotic groan.

"And you never cease to appear at times where you can make matters, in your tongue, interesting."

His eyes clutched shut in hysterical joy, as he filled the corridor with bewildering cackles.

"Gua ha ha ha! And you have a tongue that lashes with a forked tip. But I do not stand here to mock you. I praise you!"

I wasn't ready to give him a shocked expression, so I just lift my upper lip in question.

"You gave quite a performance back there. I found it hard to keep myself composed when I saw the faces of damning woe on your fellow kin. You made sure everything you did to that canine abomination was worse than a simple homicide. They do not see the purity of our torture, thus **they** are the ones who should be looked down upon! I am of the Warp. I **know** of your 'third eye!""

"What babble do you speak of? I only follow my 'mother's' will."

"Exactly! Listen to yourself! You are the unique that meets with that very same entity that we Psykers dream to encounter. You may not see the timeline, but you can enter the 4th dimension of which only Gods themselves can enter. I see through your eyes that you suspend yourself in complete still-life each visit to that realm. You send orders from our king and queen, for there is more to you than the fools realise.

I see you as an icon. You will walk paths few tread, witness fewer mysteries; your name will merge with the legends of our undivided brothers and sisters. But you will shine as the first of our family to have the honour of joining the rank of legends. I beg of you not to disappoint. No matter what perception is given to you, your passion and pride of holding onto whatever humanity you have left will push you to where ever you need."

I forced myself up to look firmly into his eyes. I will at least show him that pride of which was so happy to see. I stood to attention and saluted him.

"I swear I will not disappoint you. And I thank you for words to tighten the wavering thorns holding my black heart. My love to you is of any that dares to touch it."

"As does mine to yours." He starts to walk off, staring into the darkness. "I wish sweet sacrifice be called forth in your name, and in the name of our great 'father'."

That would be the first, but not last of my encounters with the Psyker known as Zarmen Drak.

I would finally enter my room. I looked at the familiar space I've come to know as home.

To the left would be a display to keep my custom made weapons, created by Bruce to help me and to increase my ability to slaughter. There, a Bolter that can fire with 3 times the power of normal Boltguns; a Plasma pistol that has a faster cooling system to it; grenades that spew gas that erodes metal and bone together.

The bed on my right was a hammock that would rock my twisted thoughts to slumber. Even the warped minds need to collect their thoughts. I had absorbed all of the Psyker's words; therefore I was in need of storing them away.

The walls were of typical steel, yet mine was probably the cleanest of our whole ship. I have seen writing in blood, some incantations of unholy prayers. Others were like the comments most would see in the gibberish inside toilet room graffiti.

I changed as quickly as possible, through the pains of my voluntary torture. I hung my armour with pride on a hook next to my display. As I collapsed onto my bed, I turn to face the front wall. I saw the face of my new brother, and I smiled. Hanging on the wall, held up by a nail and muscle, was the white skull. Tied to its eye sockets were the remaining orange flames, almost put out by its tainted blood.

(Reference for this story has be taken from Warhammer 40,000, a fictional theme for a game created by members of Games Workshop. Characters, Orphans of Oppression and storyline are fictional themes made by this fan fiction author, Chaz40K.)


	4. Chapter 3

**Eye of Oppression**** – ****Cyline Monia**

Chapter 3 – "Tainted Redemption" - Part 1 

Treachery can be hidden in many forms. A catacomb of deceit and paranoia can be moulded by such ideals to betray one's kin. Though, even with blood pure of each other's, even where there is no need for betrayal, it may emerge and crush all surrounding.

On the grounds of Choral City, capital of Istvaan III, there was already the shroud of treachery within its paved roads, upon its highest walls, and inside its holiest soil. Months in the making, this shroud becomes thicker until the leader of its city falls to fanatical behaviour. Preaches of his heretical discoveries were passed onto the churches and, from there, to its people. The already darkened skies of Istvaan III had a deeper hue than it once had before. What was the core industrial centre on the planet has started to become a hidden hive for the dark arts.

But this did not affect the whole planet. Most of its teachings was stored within the city and did not reach all ears…

"No, Danny! Give me back 'Dolly!'"

"No way! You have to catch me first! Neh neh!"

"Come on, please!? I just want her back!"

"Ha! No presents for cry- Oof!"

I looked down to the voice that seemed to be the cause of the ruckus. It would seem to be a little boy with light brown and scuffed hair. He seemed to have a small wooden figure in his hand with blades of hay poking out of what was obviously its head. The boy looked up, a bit shocked from walking into a 'brick wall', to confirm what it was that stopped him in his tracks.

"Woah there, lil' scam!" I advised the boy. "Keep on doing that, and the next time I won't stop these buckets of water fall on you." I had 6 buckets, 3 on either side of a pole, tied on and lifted onto my shoulders. Apparently, he didn't register much of that speech. My, what I'd guess was, colossal structure shadowed him, making his stunt-struck with awe.

"Gotcha!" The wooden doll was snatched out of the boy's grasp and a small blonde girl hugged the figure with all her might. "Thank ya' Miss Monia!"

I gleamed a gentle, yet sly smile at them both. "From all the shouting and running you two did, you could have been in big trouble if "Old Man" Grimm were to find out. I wonder if I should discuss this issue with…"

The 2 children gave a worried look straight at me, and rejected to my proposal.

"No!" said the girl.

"Please! It's my fault but I didn't mean to cause any trouble!" was the boy's response.

It would have been clear to older people, but I was struggling to stop myself smirking. I gave out an almighty laugh, high pitched and loud.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! I'm pulling your chains."

They just cocked their heads in confusion.

"Just promise you won't do the same too often. It's still dangerous to run round like that, 'kay?" I gave them a wink before I let them answer, letting them know everything's all right.

"Mmn! We won't!" Both replied in sync.

I leaned forward and whispered to both of them, "I'm off to unload these to the centre of the village. You come with me, and I'll give you some water to drink."

Both of them gave an overwhelming smile and agreed to follow me. We then started talking about the "baddies" of the world and I decided to become a teacher for the time being.

"Do you know why there's no bad guys here?" I asked. They both shook their heads. "It's because we have 'magic' on our side."

They looked stumped at what I said. I mean… magic is something non-existent on our land.

I continued. "Scientists have created a way to shield us from such evil. If you look up, what do you see?"

They did so and the girl answered in a high squeak, "Blue sky!"

"That's right!" I commended her. "Now look to the far west…"

They did that and the boy answered in an unimpressed voice, "Duh, black clouds."

"Well, you know that cloud, even if the citizens living in they city there are good people, is pollution and that's bad. Do you notice that it never goes beyond that horizon?"

Above the land's horizon was a split between the dark and blue skies. It sat just above the horizon, as the clouds were in the furthest vision we could see.

"That's because what the scientists made was "Paradise." This is an area that blocks any evil from entering these lands, so we may grow our crops and to live our lives in peace. Without our crops, the defenders of peace would not feed within our space."

The 'students' looked impressed now. It would seem they took an interest in my story. But the boy suddenly looked confused.

He then asked, "Okay, I get that, but if it keeps baddies out there, what make you so sure there aren't any here?"

This was quite an intelligent and gloomy query from a child so young. This took me back, but I thought of an answer that I held to my heart tightly.

"We cannot fight each other. We are loved by one and all, but, especially, by our Emperor."

"Where is he?" asked the girl, with curious eyes.

"Our Emperor? He lives past the stars, on our home world, where the human legacy had begun. You may not see him ever in the physical world, but he will guide us to heaven, where he will one day too join all on his Golden Throne. Believe in him."

With a smile on their faces, they acknowledged my teachings and we left it at that.

We had got to the centre, where I shared cups of water with them, laying the pole of buckets nearby. We merely gossiped for a short time, and a small crowd joined in eventually, after seeing my arrival. It was no lie that the people her knew and cared for me. But I did not care for popularity, even though it was comforting. I just lived like my lord would have guided me so.

The atmosphere had turned into something that resembled a party, with laughter voiced out regularly. But that was to change when a slight rumble echoed across the ground. We all looked towards where the rumbling seemed to come from. A corridor of people opened for me as I made my way to the other side of the crowd. I couldn't believe what I saw trekking it way towards us. A skull white Land Raider had made it's way into our village! But there was to be no contact with the Imperium directly! Why has a Space Marine squad entered our domain? Better question is, how? "Paradise" was a literal shield that lets nothing solid through without it going down.

The Land Raider's doors gave an almighty screech as they opened. Out in military fashion came out the white armoured Space Marines, with only what I could guess as the Lunar Wolves chapter icon posed on their shoulder pad. One of which came out without a helmet and stood in front of his comrades. He had a scroll with him, which he opened. Before he could speak, one of the villagers shouted out.

"What are Space Marines doing in a place that doesn't belong to them anymore?"

The captain of the group, with his scroll held up high gave the people their answer.

"Citizens of Istvaan III! We are on a mission for our High and Mighty, to investigate and purge a hidden menace amoungst its residence. We are not here to interfere with your independence or push our territory onto your lands. We are here, by order of Tarik Torgaddon, to find any work of heretical nature and eradicate it. We would like to speak to individuals privately to confirm our search here, so we can let those of pure soul live on their lives."

I stepped forwards to invoke my presence there.

"There is no heresy here! We are merely villagers and farmers living in the peace and worriless lands of 'Paradise'. Not even the Orks and Eldar could penetrate the shields. Yet somehow you have passed through our barrier…"

The captain spoke up, staring at me with stern intent. "We were let in by scientists from inside the barrier, after we gave them our report and mission status. We may not be the citizens of yours, but you are still brothers and sisters to the Imperium. Therefore, we will aid with yours and our own safety from evil forces."

"Look around! This is everyone here! Does a pitch-folk pose a threat to your armour? Can you not see we are far from capable to even oppress the city's ground? What chance do we have against even a couple of your marines? We are true to the teaching of the Emperor, even if we do not seek your eyes staring down from space. Forgive my outburst, but we know each other perfectly. Can you even see a shred of fanaticism amongst us?"

My heart pounded, releasing all energy into the words I spoke of. I had stood up for our innocence and pride. What would be his next move?

He dropped down his scroll and scanned the village. His eyes were looking for anything that resembled anarchy. Symbols, expressions, blood. Any of these would give them a clue to search us and question us. He finished scanning and closed his eyes.

"We are blessed to step on ground that is clear and breathe air that even tastes sweet. We move out!"

"Captain?" questioned one of the marines.

"Her words speak true. There is no need to search them for something that is obviously not in their ranks."

The captain's reaction was surprising to everyone, even if I did, still, stood my ground. The squad did as they were told and eventually, the large tank turned and disappeared from sight. I sighed in relief, as I was swarmed with joyful friends. Everyone gave hugs and slaps on my back to me, and all I could do was smile.

Dusk lit the sky with a blazing fire across the trees in the background. I lay on the golden fields, after letting myself get worked up before with the Space Marines. Looking at the sunset, I sniffed the air with a deep breath. It was true… I lived here for so long, I forgot how sweet it could be. I should have apologised for my rudeness, but there was nothing I could do now. I just relaxed in the nice feeling of wheat under my back as I lay down.

I just looked up at the darkened sky, just before it becomes covered in black and specks of light. I almost decided to just lye there all-night and let the stars accompany me to my dreams.

_Huh? What's that?_

There was something above us. Small and grey… No! It was just in the far distance! It was huge! Is that the ship the Imperium flew with? And it wasn't just one! Was it so bad that it needed this many of them here? I searched my pockets for a telescope. It had an awesome range that could see into the dark of space itself. It was possibly the only piece of technology from outside the fields and farms. And it was as I thought. The Lunar Wolves symbol was on the large ship. Was I really worried about it? Jeez, how pathetic-

I-impossible! But there is no way… 

I stood up, trying to see clearer, but it was obvious! Black clouds?! But that's impossible! "Paradise" was on… wasn't it?

The black cloud suddenly burst into flames! From the middle of it's burning inferno I saw something hurling towards the city. But that came from the same direction as the ships! I looked back to the ships themselves. There was a tiny flash from one of them, then a giant one from where the other object fell down. They were bombarding us! We were tricked! Was it because we sought our independence? But we did not forget our teachings.

I saw the small flash glow again, getting larger by the second. It was coming straight for me. My whole body shook almost violently. My eyed started to glimmer, with small streams rolling down my cheeks. My legs surrendered to my weakened state, as I crashed to my knees in despair. I… I had no answer for this problem. There was nothing I could do but look on. Look on and question.

"Why? Why have you forsaken us, my lord? We give you our lives and that still wasn't enough?"

No! I don't want to go down like this! Not this weak little girl! 

My expression turned to anger. My fingers cracked with tensing my hand with pure hatred. The big burning ball was almost here, and I was there to meet it head on!

"I will not die like this! I promise you, I will not go down like this by your treachery! Emperor! The scorching of my shell will never compare to the one I'll burn your soul in."

My hand shot up to the sky. The heat from the burning ball started to burn my knuckles off. But I did not waver!

"Okay, you sons of bitches! Give me your best shot!

With that last outburst, the ball of flame ripped at me and burnt my body to cinder. As for the rest of the world, all was melted and toasted in a furnace of unimaginable proportions. And as I stood there for my last second, even with my body breaking, I asked one thing…

_Why?_

(Reference for this story has be taken from Warhammer 40,000, a fictional theme for a game created by members of Games Workshop. Characters, Orphans of Oppression and storyline are fictional themes made by this fan fiction author, Chaz40K.)


	5. Chapter 4

**Eye of Oppression**** – ****Cyline Monia**

Chapter 4 – "Tainted Redemption" - Part 2 

Life is a force that is mutually supported by 2 necessities. One is the body, while the other is the soul. Without a soul, the body cannot be given orders, therefore rendering it motionless and useless. It would rot even under the faintest of environments without the order to reconstruct itself on a regular basis. The soul needs a body to hold shape and to exist in the physical world. It would never gain purpose to exist, unable to write their name in the story of life. To touch; to see; to love; to fear; the endless events, feelings and factors that all beings gain could only exist thanks to the mass that soul infuses with.

But what would happen if they one could not support the other after the fusion of the 2 occurs?

…

I… I… I… I… 

After numerous millennia and from the morose, there was a voice. That sound came from something that has not yet brought form to itself from outside existence. But the sound didn't travel. Sound must vibrate atoms to be created, but this was more like a mental message. Something was trying to break through the silence.

This 'voice' has been trying to do so for as long as it had become nothing. For it had already been something, but it's existence was forcefully taken away. It had behaviour, and it was tenacious.

I… I… I… sha… ll… I… shall… 

The first word was of greed. To want something she didn't have. The second was of necessity. It drives anything to get that thing of greed to survive. And the third…

I… shall… I… shall… pr-pre-prevail! 

…was of desire.

Amongst the nothingness of sub-space, a form, to what can only be comprehended in words, of a faint cloud of energy floating along in suspension. There was no colour, nor absence of it within this dimension. But there was something within it that stood out like a candle in the dark.

The cloud was then engulfed into a blast of energy, of the light and dark. Fantastic colours swirled and spiralled outwards from a fluctuation of light and dark. And now, that little cloud had been swept into a new place unseen by the eye of any living being. It seemed to be overpowered by the unstable show all around. The fluent form shrunk into a single spark, which burst into a small glowing orb. With that, an old conscious was revived.

"Huuuh?"

I felt numb and tired, as I let out that confused groan. I couldn't feel anything else. My hands; my feet; my face. Nothing. But I knew I was suspended somewhere I could never dream about, but could only be made of dreams.

"What is this place? Was **that** not the afterlife back there? Was it a test of perseverance?"

I couldn't move at my own momentum, so I couldn't instinctively move my 'head' around. I just kept looking in one direction at the erratically changing lights. Even though I have regained some sort of conscious, I felt it was a battle that was won and not the war. It wasn't very reassuring to say the least. How much longer and how much more do I need to be able to do something?

"This is bullshit! What the hell am I suppose to do, floating in some messed-up lightshow? I've already wasted enough time waiting and waiting. I want revenge, dammit! I want the Emperor!"

"So… that was what was keeping you in a shattered form? Just couldn't let go, could you?"

What? There was something else here too? It must have brought me to this realm.

"Who are you? Why am I here?!"

"That, my dear, is something you should ask and know yourself."

With that, a silhouette of something in the distance fazed into my sight. Inverting its colour against the background, it was soaring closer to me, even without wings. It then became more obvious and was shaped into some form of daemon. It looked like it had a woman's body, with 4 arms and hooves and hind legs of a shaved gazelle. 2 of its arms had claws, as one of its 2 hands welded a sword almost twice the size of me. Although it was a colossal figure above me, I didn't feel towered. And even though her twisted body showed she was daemonic in nature, her mostly nude figure and facial expression hid nothing treacherous and calmed my soul.

"It would seem that you have become restless, and you have something that ties your spirit together on string so thin. And it was held by thoughts of pain and anger."

"Who are you?" I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I am not the one standing in front of you. I need my child here to speak for me, as I come above this realm. My name is Slaanesh, and you have something that interests me."

Slaanesh? Is he some sort of God?

"Your assumption of my being is poorly accurate, for I am of neither bounds of sexuality."

Did he just read my mind? Is he doing so all this time, and can he see through me in my physical… Wait. I don't have my body anymore.

"Forgive me, for I had let you stay in that silence with nothing. I wish I could of brought you here sooner, but you were hard to find.

The reason you are here though is of your own will. As I mentioned before, it was you who wished to be noticed, and luckily for both of us, I was the one who found you. And I must say, your desire of revenge attracted me to your fractured spirit. So I fished you out of that abyss and I've decided to grant you purpose once again."

"Purpose? What kind of purpose?"

"One that only you can truly understand. The Emperor has done the unthinkable and has turned on his fellow man. These defenders of Justice in the Imperium have irrationally shot its own kind. You were the 1st to realise the acts of their treachery. Forget asking why they did it, but focus on what is needed now. You need to get your revenge."

"But I can't… I… I'm weak in this form. I can't even move or look around." My being was vibrating in a tense manner, imagining the dream out of reach for this pathetic space of gas. It hurt me to admit such failure, being a pillar of strength back at home.

"Then let me put you into something more fitting…" With that, the daemon opened its arms and latched onto the fog in front of it. I felt a strange sensation, as the binds of my form started taking shape, like building blocks. Within the glow of reacting particles, I believe I was changing into something else. And then I found myself engulfed in the creature's mutated chest. I could… feel the heat from her and the cushioning softness of her breast. I was finally able to look down to confirm my suspicions. A body of pure light had been formed for me, and then from the collarbone upwards, it felt like flesh and hair had returned.

"It's really here," I said in a silent, yet surprised gasp. I closed my eyes and attempted to hug this great daemon colossus. I couldn't even grasp half way across it.

"Yes, and I can give it to you, more improved and durable than your old self. You may notice, though, that not everything was recoverable…"

I pulled my head back in question and touched my cheeks. But my left-hand fingertips just pushed empty space. What? My entire eye socket had disappeared! And there was an incinerating burning at my fingertips, so I snapped them back in horror.

"Fear not, little one. This new body will turn you into something stronger. You will bring damnation to those responsible for this. And your eye will be our link to each other. I will guide you to victory."

"But how did you do all this? How did you rebuild me?"

For your body, you humans are of simple carbon-based organisms. Putting it together was like merging necessary molecules to form the figure. All it needs is a kick-start jolt.

As for your soul, I had to find you amongst the Warpstorm. After that difficult phase, I merged all the spirit particles and merged it much like the body. It was far too easy for my eternal skills."

I was so thankful to this powerful entity, it could be described as love. He… She had given me everything back and more. I was willing to do anything to fulfil her desires.

I begged, "Please, if there is anything I can do, tell me! I can never pay you back for this."

"There is only one thing I want, and one mission for you to live by. I wish you to merely listen and obey my guidance. Only then will you complete your duty to eradicate the Marine vermin. And do it in the most spectacular manner. Mindless slaughter is too quick a death for them to not suffer."

I sensed great joy, as I felt my face glow with pride and excitement.

"As you wish… my dearest 'mother'."

"Go. Build an epic army. I will send my servants to pick you up. Then spread your word to those blinded by the Imperium. I'll be watching you…"

With that, a great flash blinded my sight, and she was gone.

My true body was building up back on Istvaan III, fragment by fragment. It was like sticking ripped paper back together by the wind.

With my right eye, I saw a wasteland, which was once green some time ago. The rocks looked like they moulded together, one melting over another. Some areas had darker patches of crumbling sulphonamide stone. What was once there could never grow again. It was disgusting to see home fall so low.

My left eye socket was scarred severely and was partially covered by an eye patch. It still unnerved me thinking about it.

I then heard moans and roars around me. Others of the planet's inhabitancies were being reborn like me. Most, like me, were disfigured slightly in their new shell. The minority were more daemonic and monstrous in their mutation. But all of us wore armour of black, blue and violet. While looking, I also noticed that all the females, including me, had a couple of common factors. We all had a hooked claw on our shoulder, with the shoulder pad fused onto us. Another is, although differently styled by some, our hair was of a deep blue and crimson red. I felt it reflected our sorrow and our lust for pain.

We started to realise one another and we started to group up.

"Uragh!" One groaned, as he snapped his back. "That felt like a fucked up massage by Ogryns."

"Damn it!" screamed another on her knees, hitting the floor. "Those bastards ruined everything! Everything!"

Similar moans and displays of annoyance were spurted by the rest. It would seem that I needed to fit back into my old role.

"Well… I'm glad you've all got a new body and a 2nd wind. And I must say, messing it up already and standing here licking wounds is a fantastic use of it. But how about we stop right there and actually **do** something!"

I suppose my people skills have become blunt. Some of the group, still sour like me, didn't take my words kindly.

"Shut the hell up! Who do you think you are, telling us what to do?" shouted the guy with a 'bad massage' experience.

I shouted back at him, "Someone who's looking at the big picture, unlike you! You think flexing your muscles gets us anywhere? The Emperor's tainted hands have robbed us robbed of our lives and normality! Do you think this should happen and sit by, letting this opportunity rot away? I wont, nay… I can't just stand here and wait. If he intended to rob us, then I say we do the same and worse!"

"With what?" screeched the broken woman. "We live in a black sand desert! There's nothing here!"

"Then we'll make something out of this! I did not help build this village without knowing to get things done and crying. I, Cyline Monia, will show you with your help."

There was a large mumble amongst the crowed. I seemed to have gained their interest.

"Cyline?"

"That's **our** Cyline?"

Apparently they didn't recognise me, but they were still all part of the same village.

"If you really are her, then… we know your word is solid. What should we do then?"

I grinned and I looked around to see all ears and eyes on me. "We build an army. Spread out and find all the other. Tell them to come here. We will be picked-up by our allies. Until then, we make do and work on our army's needs."

We organised ourselves into groups and made our way, except one group, on our search.

After a while, there were enough of us to fill a small country. We managed to build an armoury, crafting swords and knifes symbolic to where we originated. I asked a group to design and make our icons and banners. The rest were in numerous barracks, training and teaching how to kill. Some just let out their newly acquired animalism, smashing into solid stone dummies.

A week had past, and finally the ride was here. I must admit, while looking at one of those ships, it scared me. It had reminded me of that dreadful day. I then realised again that this is a new start. This time, things will go my way.

I had been from one planet to another, slipping through crude Imperial security into the slums of their backwater worlds. I hitched rides on transports and eventually acquired my own. As I entered each slum, I gathered as many followers as possible. Some I save from arrogant, merciless soldiers and speak of their new home. Another time, I preached to their centre of town about the Lunar Wolves' butchering and they would follow. It had only been 4 months since we've started out, and already I felt formidable. While returning to our new home, a huge battleship, covered in gothic and daemonic sculptures with our badge on its hull. My left eye reacted and a slight burning sensation flamed up. Then I heard 'her' voice again.

"Well done, my child. I had not predicted such growth of the Chapter. You are ready now. Go in the name of Chaos and seek out your enemy."

With that, the burning stopped and I smiled.

"Yes, 'mother'."

"How much further is it, sergeant?"

"Not far, me lord. The rendezvous point is just below the hilltop."

"Excellent. This should not burden us for too long."

On the barren planet of Thorn Genesis, in a system between Warpstorm Germanicus and Arx, the Knights of the Golden Throne chapter have stationed themselves here on a rescue mission. Intelligence recovered a transmission calling for aid here, and it was their mission to collect the stranded personnel. They were apparently a research group involved in an inside accident, forcing their ship to crash land there.

The chapter was small compared to most, only being in service for a few years. It covered quick missions that their 'brothers' are too busy to sort out. But that gave them more time to hone their skills the chapter was led by a Chief Librarian by the name of Lance Forwright. His unique skill is to shoot spears of energy at his foe. Like all his troops, he wore armour of pure gold with grey trims around it. He was black with large dreadlocks, stood 6' 8" and was a great physical specimen.

Lance gave the question to the sergeant, "Are all checks on the ship done, so we can make a hasty retreat?"

"Yes, sir"

"And is the army all accounted for?"

"Indeed. We have all 5 marine squads taking the front, while the 3 Dreadnaughts cover them from the 2 sides and middle. Our Land Raider is being escorted by our Predator squadron, which consist in 3 tanks."

"Very well. That way, any ambush or surprises can be thwarted."

Lance then hears the fuzz off the radio at the driver's seat. The driver relays the message.

"My lord, we have spotted them."

"All stop."

With that, the thunder of movement from soldiers and tanks lay silent and dormant. The door to the Land Raider whooshed open and the passengers exited. Lance walked straight to the front. On his way, he heard whispers of doubt come from his men. Unsure of what it was, he found his way to the frontlines and scoped the hill.

"What in the- what are the Adepta Sororitas doing here?"

To where his gaze lead him, to his bewilderment, there stood women in armour he had not seen. As he could recognise, he doesn't recall any Order wearing suits of black, violet and blue. One of them approached from the other side of the hill.

"So nice of you to greet us, young Lance. So this is the power of our 'saviour'?"

Lance stood there, annoyed and suspicious of their actions.

He bluntly asked, "What Order are you from?"

The woman at the top of the hill wore an eye patch over her seemingly wounded left eye. She let out a loud shrieking laugh, as if to mock Lance.

"Order? There is no Order! We are the children long forgotten; the betrayed; the damned! Left to burn and rot on Istvaan III with the horrors of decay and pestilence. There is no order, but I belong to the Orphans of Oppression.

Born again to oppress the oppressor, and to serve our 'mother', Slaanesh. We may have sold our souls to Chaos, but even the twisted mind of our legion can smell treachery! Rest not, until we receive the blood of our true enemy; our father before; the Emperor!

So we rise! Beckon upon our revenge, Imperialist scum! For tonight, Slaanesh will devour you and, yet, another world whole!"

_Chaos?! But why couldn't I feel its presence from the Warp?_

Taken back from what the woman preached, he instinctively raised his hand up to command his troops to take aim.

"It's no use struggling now, " said the heretic, "but please feel free to do so. It just makes it all more tasteful. Do you not understand or see what you stand upon?"

Lance queried, "What?!"

"You are currently standing upon the largest summoning circle of all history. Made into the land itself and the recipe for a grand summoning is all together."

_Impossible!_

"Move!" shouted Lance to his force.

4 staffs surrounding the army shot up from the ground, followed by a suffocating bright pink light. From space, the summon circle lit up and can be seen with the mark of Slaanesh inside. Inside that area, the men started to spasm under the warpfield created around them. As their souls are slowly drained, female figures of the pink and unsheathed variety emerge from their armour. They then butcher the soldiers where they stand.

Lance, being the only one with any resistance to the warp, while screaming, prepared one of his warp spears and had his eyes fixed on the woman.

"Cleaver! Devious! Now for your prize, taste warp, witch!"

He threw it with an almighty pitch, and the spear hit dead centre. She was pushed back from the force of impact. Unfortunately, she stood, and her head shot up again. Her face looked more daemonic now, like adrenalin has pushed in front of her psyche. As the spear faded, she screamed out at him once more.

"Sorry, pal! I don't bleed! But you could do well in a baseball career! Unfortunately, I don't think you'll be able to make it to the registration office."

With nothing else left to live for, Lance lost his self-control, throwing everything at her. Although a valiant effort, it was wasted as she slowly walked towards him. By now, the circle had stopped emitting and the job done. That is except Lance.

The woman stepped inside and let her body get struck. When she finally got to the worn Lance, she clutched his chin and kissed him. He started to black out, but heard one last thing.

"Welcome to the dance of pain." She then spun round and slit his throat.

One of the other women walked up to its seemed leader, and asked her a question.

"What now, 'sister' Cyline?"

Cyline replied, "We got ourselves a free ship. I say we take it and head off to these guys' home world, to see if the main army has wiped these pests out yet. And bring our awakened sisters as well."

With that, the others in the squad guided the mass of Daemonettes to the ship. Cyline took one last look around and saw the cracked and lifeless hand from the ground next to her.

The ship took off and, like ordered; they met with the victorious main army. And the last thing that occurred on Thorn Genesis was a single soldier kneeling in front of a hand. The hand had held firmly to a staff, signifying that it was them who started the first steps for the Orphans of Oppression.

(Reference for this story has be taken from Warhammer 40,000, a fictional theme for a game created by members of Games Workshop. Description of the Greater Daemon "Keeper of Secrets" was taken from Forge World, a partner of Games Workshop. Characters, Orphans of Oppression and storyline are fictional themes made by this fan fiction author, Chaz40K.)


	6. Chapter 5

**Eye of Oppression**** – ****Cyline Monia**

Chapter 5 – Source of Evil 

"_You implied that you'd help Khorne! And you are soaked in blood like his Berzerkers!"_

"_Is you're mind still focused and loyal to our cause?"_

"_They do not see the purity of our torture, thus __**they**__ are the ones who should be looked down upon!"_

_Submit to the Bloodlust!_

I burst out of my sheets with cold sweat thrown from my forehead. Trying to collect myself, my heavy breaths try to take in as much energy as possible. I'm guessing that this dream was telling me that I've taken this Khornate situation and I've not realised its effect on me. I couldn't even escape it even when I'm sleeping. I looked up towards the wall and thought that I should get rid of that trophy. Ever since I had brought that thing with me, it would seem to give a negative aura around me.

In my dream, I saw the concerned and dismissive faces of my kin. But I was more submitted to the image of me, blood-soaked with red/gold armour, standing on top of a mountain of bodies. There were marines, aliens, monsters, even bodies of my own 'brothers' and 'sisters'. As the red liquid seeped into my mouth from a decapitated head, I saw my own face, morphed into something more bestial. And I let everything from my eye burn and flicker, not caring for it's consequence. That was the image that sent sub-zero shivers down my spine.

I tried to rebuild my confidence by remembering the psyker's words. The next decision was to work off my doubt in ignorance. After I got changed, the doors slid open and I walked straight out. The doors closed and my eye caught something in its corner. I turned my head to see more discomforting sights. Some of the crew must have taken action and painted blood over the outside walls. Words like "Scum" and "Die, Khorne" were graffiti along side numerous symbols of the blood god. I heeded no more interest to other detail, and stormed off.

The occasional walk to the barracks became the hardest journey on feet ever. It was quite some distance from my room, which gave every chance for soldiers to give a quick shove or words of "affection." Even the cultists spat at my face, when they had the guts to. This just shows how low I've become in the eyes of the ship's crew. I also didn't know whether I was taking it for the team, or I didn't have the inner strength to slug them.

As I got to the barracks, the door was opening part way due to jamming. My 'working' eye grew tense, as I swerved my body to the left.

**Bang! Slam!**

My foot connected with the door, forcing it to clear the way. It also got the notice of the other soldiers. They gave a quick sneer, and then continued their practices.

I walked to the counter where Bruce was, who wore a more worried look than a scorned one.

"Gimme the Heavy Rounds today." I asked politely, considering my mood.

"Yo, I aint got a problem, but you're sure this is the place for ya at the moment?" I could understand what he's saying, but I had to do something…

"Thanks Ingor, but just give me the rounds."

"Fine, but I aint risking my body to shield you. I'm all the way back here too."

I took the rounds from his gun and loaded my gun. I then mentioned, "I know. You're a barracks official, not a protection agency. That's why I never asked for anything but the bullets."

I turned to head to the next available target area. As I leaned to the side in wait, one of the 'sisters' walked out of her area, so I made my move. Surprisingly, there was no interaction with her. I took the safety off my gun and pulled the lever to let down the target. As the gears turned for the trap door, I readied myself and took aim. The next thing I saw was a dangled chained up figure. Its limbs were slumped, its head bowed and it wore a crimson armour tipped with gold.

Shouts from the storeroom echoed through the hallway, as Bruce's boots thundered across the steel floor.

"Argh, crap! Can't believe they did that!"

He must have seen what happened on the screens the cameras were connected to. He clutched the edge of the sidewall and pulled his weight around the corner. He continued his disgust.

"Must of set this shit up before hand. That bitch had been there for 2 hours straight. Sorry about this. I'll get this down and find that-"

Rugh-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu!

Smoked fumed from the barrel of my gun, as the helmet of the fake Berzerker flew into the back.

"That's ok. I finally got to let some stress out on my so-called brethren."

I threw the bullet slot back at Ignor to signify that I've had enough. I guess I wasn't in the mood for it. As I left, Bruce turned to look at my back, still a little baffled about the events that just past.

My thoughts were it was a little too much to ask for some faith in what I did was for self-pleasure and not bloodlust. It felt like I had been ripped apart on the inside, leaving my body to drift in numbness. I didn't notice the Terminator pound his was down the path, of which I was currently in the way of. Like true Chaos, he heeded no hesitation or mercy for anyone who comes across him or her.

"Out of my way, witch!"

With his massive grasp, he pulled my body to one side of him, and flung me to the other side into a wall. Between his enhanced strength and the unforgiving hull, the tag team had totally dislocated my right shoulder, forcing a loud but quick scream out of me. As my body fell into a mound with me holding my injury, the brute marched out of sight. As of that moment, the sponge that held my drive and confident within had official rung dry. I did nothing and thought nothing other than just sitting there, letting the others kick me. My resistance fell short of them, my supports crumbled and I questioned numerous reasons to fight on or 'live'. Then a clunk, followed by a large-scale shift of the whole ship, snapped me out of this mental claustrophobia. This was followed by a computerised announcement.

"Docking locks seal. You may now leave the ship."

I decided to take that offer, before I wither inside this suffocating atmosphere.

I couldn't help letting my steps slither along the drenched tarmac of a place only known as "Neptune's Fall." It is a place named this because no matter how strong the waves of alien or marine are; the seas came short here at every attempt. I felt like I belonged here, in a place with grim and broken gothic walls, where roads become Swiss cheese to the soil below from dozens of wars. It was a place for the damned and fools alike.

Unlike the battleship, I had room just to wander off and let the rain drag me down while my armour was soaked and weighed down. My hair had flattened and stuck to my neck and face, as I looked up. Maybe it was trying to wash the blood away in my mind, even if the sin still remained. It's the sins I can live with, as it cannot harm me. If only I wouldn't be seen as scum and the peer pressure of this magnitude would disappear.

"Cyline! Wait up!"

I stopped as I let the owner of the shout catch up. It was a voice of someone familiar, yet one I would never had expected anywhere near here. As it came across me, it gave a feminine tiptoe tap on the floor and saluted.

"Reporting for duty, mam!" As the figure confirmed it, I saw Sonia right in front of me. She has changed quite a bit though. For one thing, her hair was streaked with red along with blue dyed tips. Most shocking of all is she wore our armour, including the shoulder horn.

I struggled to get the words out from a mixture of confusion and numbness.

"Wh… What are… you-?" It was all I could muster.

"Surprised?" she said with a little chirp. "I just couldn't wait for you to get back, so I came after yo- Oh my gosh! You're a mess!"

She rushed straight to me and drew attention to my arm. She was like a little girl concerned for an injured bird.

"Who did…? What happened? I mean, how did this happen to you? We gotta get this checked up a.s.a.p, before you really get hurt."

Maim… Kill… Burn… 

That image! The one with the blood drinking doppelganger forced its way to surface. But I saw a close-up on the head I was sipping from. Please, no! It had no doubt belonged to Sonia.

"Cyline! Why is your eye glowing? Snap out of it!"

I came back to reality, and hung my head in terror. She carried on talking to me.

"You seriously need to be checked out. Come on."

Something gripped her shoulder. My hand shot up and with that good arm I held her away to distance us.

"Forget me…"

"What?" squeaked a lost Sonia.

"Leave here, find another group and forget about me."

"You must be joking! Why the hell would I do that?"

I couldn't let it happen! I must stop myself from hurting her at least, if not everyone else. To hurt her in any way, I'd scorn every second of my existence and dread every thought of her pain. I must tell her, and show her my fear to make her understand fully.

"If you stay, I believe I'll do things, act in ways that will bring terror to you and me. My eyes would see red all the time, my blade will slaughter all, and I will relish and drink the blood of friend and foe alike. That includes you too. My body, my mind and almost my soul tells me I'm being absorbed by Khorne's frenzy…"

At that point, my arm shook as unstable as I felt. I struggled on, as the true tone of my voice became desperate.

"Please… Leave me now before you get involved! Stay out of my life!"

That was it. That was all I could do for her. I may have upset her for now, but she will find other pleasures in life. She should not have to latch onto me like a leech.

No sooner had I thought that, I was forced forward. Sonia had clung onto me and became that leech I tried to pull off

"You idiot… Who said you could tell me what to do?"

Her words paralysed me, forcing me to hear everything she needed to say.

"Did you think I'd come after you to be lured away by agonising problems within your life? Or is it because you'd think I would stay out of blind loyalty from owing you my life? I came here for nothing else, but to be near you. Your problems, I want them to be mine! You're goals and mine, the same thing. I want to stop this Khorne from scaring you anymore. To protect you, to support you, I wish for nothing more other than to see and touch you everyday."

She pulled back from me and looked into my soul, while holding her hand against my cheek.

"You took my heart when you left, and unfortunately it was a packaged deal. You take my heart, you take me too."

Unable to understand who Khorne was, I felt like she's biting off more than she could chew. Yet, my legs quivered and I accepted there was nothing else more I could do. As my eyes sprung new rivers down my flooded face, I broke down to release the stress put on me. In synchronisation, Sonia collapsed with me, holding my head against her chest plate, letting me bawl out from the deepest shrouds of my spirit. We knelt there for a good 30 minutes, so my worries washed away with the rain.

We spent the rest of the day together, catching up with each other's events since our last encounter. I got my chance to scold her for standing up to me, which I still believe is a fool's choice. But then she would counter by complaining about my arm. Eventually, I had it fixed up like new and headed back to my quarters.

Ignorance was the theme when we walled past my room's walls, still stained with blood. The doors whooshed open and closed as we entered. Since we were both soaked, we immediately undressed into our underwear. I hung my armour up to dry as a cold finger ran down my lower back.

"You got a few more scars since last time."

"You dislike them?" I replied.

"No, I adore them. It shows how great a person you are."

She knelt down and rested her head against my back. I felt warm skin radiate my body, which eased me. To feel such warmth made me glad to have someone close to my heart. A gentle hand guided me to kneel down, like some hypnotic gesture.

She then whispered, "Cyline… can I be more like you, and hold such beauty from these very same marks?" It seems she has a similar lust for these "flaws" as I do.

"I'm sure you will have your fair share of scars, when the time comes."

"Well, it has been a long time since we had any fun…"

She then grabbed something from her belt and dangled a device in front of me. Its function was to have sharp 'claws' fitted to fingertips, which was secured by small needles sowed together as they pierce the flesh of the hand.

"Would you like to honour me by sharing each other's touch?"

Clutching the device, I smiled and replied, "I'd love that."

From then until our bodies merged in an envelope of desirable suffering, we would caress and slice thread-thin cuts all over ourselves. Sonia would squeak when she put her device on, and at every cut. In contrast, I felt the needle's hold comforting and my moans would give an adrenalin-fuelled tone. Through all that, we slept together in a heated and relaxed embrace.

It was midday, when we finished our morning practices. The chance to give shooting tips and to guide her hand to aim the gun let the attraction between Sonia and I flow through each touch and gaze of each other. Even if I never get hungry, I still headed to the food court for Sonia's sake.

Before we got there though, there were 3 of our 'sisters' standing in the way, looking to cause trouble. 1 I recognised from the Khorne 'puppet' incident.

"Well, if it aint our dear rose petal", she said, "I see you're not wearing your favourite colours today. I would never think that red would go out of **your** fashion." The other 2 snickered after the taunting.

Right now, another emotion was flowing through me. Disgust, as I can understand their hate of the blood god. It's a common rumour now that I have become patriotic to our barbarian enemy. No matter of the situation here, I could never hurt my beloved kin. But I couldn't say the same for Sonia, who started barking like a guard dog.

"What the hell is your problem? You don't know the 1st thing about her! She's smarter than that. She's creative in her killing, which can be said more than compared to you. When can you say was the last time you made the most of your prey?"

And then the comeback... "Oh! We've heard more of her than your share, freshman. We know that she happens to be a 'veteran' amongst us. Yet she hangs with the common ranks. Maybe she sucked for so long, she's completely lost it."

"Well then…" I said, stepping to the side, "If I'm a veteran, then at least I know one thing from my experience…"

Clunk! "Out of my way, runt!"

As I pulled Sonia towards the wall, a traitor marine had walked right behind the sharp-tongued 'sister', and whacked the back of her head with his forearm. She thundered to the steel floor like a fallen statue. It was a clean shot, which knocked her lights out.

"… At least I know not to get in the way of our 'brothers'. They hurt like hell."

"You bitch…" The woman on our left was clearly unhappy with my cunning.

"So, it's a fight you want?" Sonia had slipped a tablet into her mouth while asking the question. I smiled and did the same. Almost at the instant of dissolving the tablet, our veins showed rapid pulses and great thickness. I suppose I couldn't hurt them, but I shouldn't leave all this alone.

Sonia dashed straight for a baseball slide and knocked the angered 'sister' down face first. At the same time, my improved speed and strength let me sneak past a bewildered crewmember, to secure a hammerlock choke on her.

"Argh!"

I whispered in her ear, "The less you struggle, the less it'll hurt."

She understood her position in the fight and didn't try to gain anything from it. I continued the hold, but gave her relief from any pressure of submission. The other woman was getting up while grasping her nose, as Sonia picked the 'sister' up and gave a Muay Tai punch/kick combo. Up against the wall, she'd constantly knee the opponent in the stomach until she was gasping and her eyes rolled up. When Sonia noticed this, she would hold the defeated gladiator up to confirm it, then after a few second Sonia would let the body fall naturally against the wall.

With the small scuffle over, I untied the hold on my captive. Seemingly weakened by the tension of the fight and the pressure I put her under, I clung onto her neckline as we fell down together.

"Please, look after our 'sisters'. I'd be upset if something happened to any of you."

After I had said that, I got back on my feet, nodded to Sonia and we made our way to our previous destination. But not without hearing the words "I will… mam." behind us.

It was surprisingly quiet for the next few days. Cold stares were the only protest against me, which were dispersed from my mind with by ignorance. Everyday, my partner would hold my arm as we walked where not even a second left us apart. Sure, it would look odd from another perspective, especially for members of Chaos. Although, to me, this had became bliss to my everyday schedule.

As the eye of the hurricane came past us, we were lunged into the fray of another battle. This storm was an odd one. It was against the Imperial Guardsmen and the battle itself was surprisingly easy. The winds seemed to be blowing with us in this dirt-filled landscape.

As the fight came to it's close, whatever few surviving guardsmen had circled their commissar when they knew they were surrounded. Even when his men became dominoes, that guy would still shoot his ugly mouth off.

"Keep shooting, guardsmen of the God-Emperor! We may fall here, but I guarantee sanctum in his blessed afterlife. Today we die with hon-"

The noise from his gob was overwhelmed and silenced by the whirling of a chain sword. Inside, it ripped flesh and split the jaw fanatically from the skull. Damn, he was so irritating. I pulled it out and flung the edge downwards.

"Aw, hell! I got his spit all over it."

As the last of them fell, the troops relaxed and reflected on our skirmish. During this phase, any enemy soldiers who survive are captured for torture or they become targets on the shooting range. We also scavenge for extra ammo/equipment to use or sell off.

Relishing in her 1st real combat situation, Sonia ran up to where I was and skipped over some of the bodies, like a little pixy.

"Woah-ho! I couldn't tell how many I killed with all those men fumbling altogether."

It still surprised me that a girl this chirpy could fight in these battles, although I'd never doubt her skills for a second.

"Hey, this ain't half as bad as enclosed fights indoors. You'll need to be sharper in those tiny spaces and not just point and shoot."

"I know…" She would hold her own hands behind herself and sway in a pouting manner.

As we made small talk, one of the marine sergeants plodded his way towards me, ignoring Sonia as he walked past. She was more curious about why he came rather than question his arrogance. He began a quick discussion between us.

"We're packing up in an hour, the ship will rendezvous 3 miles northwest, past the mud hills."

"Right, I'll inform my unit. What of the known casualties?"

"Artillery blew the insides out of an Obliterator, plus 45 casualties to be confirmed injured or KIA. After that, we only recovered between a half and a full dozen troops needing a fix up."

"Hmmm. I expected more than that. We should-"

As I spoke to him, I searched the commissar's pockets. I stood shocked at what I found. Wills and letters! _Why would…? Did they expect to die here?_

**Shunt!**

For a second, the ground shook harshly, as we all lost balance. We looked at each other and stared into each face. Like something horribly clichéd, screams of fear and agony flooded the atmosphere. As we scanned the soil, squads of soldiers were thrown wildly into the air by big, hulking doors. They swung from underground to a 180, squashing other 'sisters' and 'brothers' as it landed on top of them. From inside the dugouts, volleys of bolter, plasma and psi-bolts pummelled our forces with demolishing violence. We had suffered immeasurable losses from that one attack and I now guessed we were heavily outmatched against what we're dealing with. Then, with victory in their sights, our rivals had urged themselves to pound over the top and charged, revealing their grey armour.

**The Ordo Malleus!**

Possessed by personal glory, daemon hunters and Grey Knights cut down our unprepared daemons and brethren. Not one of us attempted to attack, like we just couldn't get over the shock of all this.

As the sergeant near me was taken down by psychic blasts, I came to my senses and grabbed Sonia's hand.

"Run!" I rushed past her and yanked her past the mound of Imperial bodies. While having our air space harassed by enemy ammo, we had ran into a clearing just to have 3 Thunderhawk gunship drop off troops ahead of us. This was the start of the overkill.

My quick reflexes helped me stop, knowing I could go no further. But Sonia had overrun ahead of me, leaving us to desperately reach out to each other as she tried to recover.

"Stop Sonia!"

Her movements had then been cushioned as she crashed into the ripping force of a heavy shell passing through her gut. After staggering, she defied gravity, holding her own weight for a few seconds without a full spine. My face stretched to its limits when her legs and back had finally caved in. I jumped at the string-cut puppet and caught her facing the sky. With her head resting in my hand and her body over my lap, my shoulders twitched and my face strained itself. On the inside, my mind had admitted her fate from her soulless eyes, but my body would hold on to a false hope.

"I told her… I… I knew she couldn't."

Two knights had marched up to me with blades across me. Water ran down the sides of the single cheek as I tasted my own tears and dripped over Sonia. As if to inform the body of her passing, Sonia's head draped to the side. This had a more powerful blow to me than my own death, even if the experience had toughened my soul. After I bent over the now cold corpse and cringed, I flung my head back and bawled a mighty cry.

"We have a survivor. Shall we purge the traitor?" a knight shouted.

"No!" ordered an Inquisitor. "I sense something in this one. She will be brought back to study."

"Yes, my lord." After receiving his orders, the knight turned to me to execute them. "Get up, witch!"

I ignored him and clung to Sonia, like a mother bear would for her lost cub. He wasn't having any of this protest and mercilessly slugged my face backwards. As I gathered myself after the cheap shot, I felt my armpits hoisted up and my buttocks dragging the ground. Nothing else mattered to me than staying by her. I kicked out and reached over to her, while screaming to let me go. Although I'd tried my hardest, I could only watch as I drifted from my dearest fiend.

"Sonia!"

As the gunship's doors closed on me, so did my freedom.


	7. Chapter 6

**Eye of Oppression**** – ****Cyline Monia**

Chapter 6 – Dark Cousins 

"What do you mean? Our technology is far superior to the average scientist's laboratory! How can we not get anything?"

"Sir," crowed the screeching of the lesser assistant, "it is not as simple as that. Our equipment is melted as it pierces, our scanners can't read anything but noise and erratic readings, and her will is remarkabl-"

"I don't know what is going on, but there should be nothing that can escape our insight. I wont believe it until I see it!"

As their heavy steps echo in the tunnels of the Apocalypse class battleship, an irate commander storms towards another annoyance in his daily routine. He should be on deck, he believes, with his rectum parched on its seat as he squawked at his fleet. His chrome had a leather-brown cap sat on it, and his facial features, except for chin, were thin and sharp.

Beside him was a bent-outright servitor, although he was more like a lacky from you usual comic books. Small, thin and brittle, with braces and other mechanical aids to support what's left of his natural skeleton.

As they approach the solid steel doors, their ears pick up on the ruckus that the commander was so much not looking forward to.

"-et anything from me! You arrogant bastards will have your flesh peeled off when I get out!"

"Argh… Is that what's the fuss is about?" asked the annoyed traveller.

"Yes, I mean… not the screaming, sir."

As the huge protective doors split open, the noise became ever more violent and loud. The tech priests and associates were scrambling over their keyboards and monitors, with a look of confusion and disarray on them. A couple stepped back from a blood extraction attempt, after the wound spat a variety of coloured flames at them. The equipment, as previously stated, has turned to mush and slid of the prisoner's skin.

The woman at the table was covered only in a cloth dress, with arms exposing the many scars and burns the body had mustered in battle. She was a sole survivor of an onslaught the Imperium had delivered to the forces of Chaos, and her battle is still going on.

The commander approached the tech priest in charge, who scrambled to meet him.

"What's happening down here? I can't get a minute to myself…"

"My lord, we are having no luck with this specimen. From what I can hypothesise, she is a shell for chaos itself."

The woman shouted outright to the couple, "Like hell, would I give you that luck or information! I couldn't be happy if I spat on you dead carcasses! I'll at least have myself, since you took everything else from me!"

The commander then walked up to the bound woman. He now had a clear look at her. Her hair was dyed a dark blue with strands of crimson flowing through it. Covered in more scars, her face emphasized the raw emotion coming from her anger. He started replying to her outburst.

"You, little witch, are wasting time. My time. You are what's left of a broken cult of heretics that I had squashed myself. So, at least give what's left of your pitiful tribe and explain who, or what the hell you are. For the sake of interest…"

She smirked with an intense sense of arrogance pulsing through her temple.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? I didn't see you on the battlefield. How could you possibly say such a **ridiculous statement?!"**

"Come now… I wouldn't say such slander in your position. I can turn your lights out with a mire order. But I'll make it easier for you if you repent and assist in our investigation."

"Position? Investigation? How about you let me turn over, stick my butt in the air and you can 'investigate' my ass? Trust me! I'd rather be raped by the pelvis of a false hero than tell you anything!"

"Well then, I guess you'll remain a mystery then. I'll just have to burn your wretched 'ass' where you lay."

"You will do no such thing, commander."

A digitised voice from the shadows that had originated from a separate room comes into the fray. Another woman, this one black of skin, with a hooded white robe lined with gold held an enormous golden mace, with fire burning out of the lantern-like head. Her hair, white as volcanic ash, short and shaven, with a scale patterned within it. She was well built for combat, yet dresses like the Inquisition. There was an aura of a holy and absolute dominance radiating from her.

"Lady Ash!" enquired the shocked officer, "When did you-?"

"I heard it all in the other room. I'd hold thy tongue if I was in such the peculiar situation. Otherwise, thou announce heresy within such presence, and thou will be a traitor. Execution to the servants of deception and chaos."

The commander ran a cold sweat down his cheek, heeding her words.

"I meant no such deception. I just considered burning the witch before chaos spreads to my officers. It has happened in other cases…"

With that, Ash had turned her gaze from the woman to her comrade in question. Her expression was of focus and seriousness.

"Then thou should feel assured, as no such magic with escape my grasp."

"Hey!" The quick discussion was ended by the continuing screams of the prisoner. The inquisitor returned to facing her guest. "I will not need magic to kick your ass! I'll tear you up with my own 2 hands!"

There was a pause, as Ash stood there examining the outlaw. She was scanning something about the woman that may have caught her attention.

"You are indeed such ye witch I've been searching for…"

"Oh no… You don't hunt me down. I hunt your kind down! I've felt and seen the arrogance of the Imperium. Your citizens crumble with hunger and deprivation, you slaughter the free minded, and you think your cause is holy! I live again to irradiate you and your corrupted existence! I may be a bitch and fuming with the dark flames of the warp, but I sold my soul for my revenge!"

"Then you and I are similar, but worlds apart." Ash walked from the head to the side of the captive, and leaned over her, face to face. "A mere shadow, is what you are of my holy quest, yet it was your kind that fuelled my needs to engulf you in true retribution. You slaughtered many marines of the Golden Throne, and you murdered my mentor. Do thou rekindle thy thoughts of a Master Forwright?"

The emotion that follows insight sprung to the woman, and then a wicked smile warped her face.

"You poor girl. Having that fool for a 'master' much be such a bother… It's obvious that you're the better person, as you're the only one left of your pathetic chapter. But then who's more the fool, the fool or the fool that follows them?"

A heavy blow was then delivered to the bounded prey, and as it hit the stomach, the lantern head started to scorch the skin.

"Ga-augh!!" The prisoner, for the first time in the times of such torture (and even throughout all her battles), she felt a sense of pain that she would not enjoy.

The judge lifted up her hammer and started throwing her authority back again.

"I'd admit, pain was an act I'd thought you'd enjoy, yet I see defeat in one's eyes. Your situation is much worse than of my comrade, so thou must tread carefully and not dishonour such a glorious legacy."

With the excruciating pain surging from her abdomen, her cringing lips uttered more spoken words.

"At… least you had something to loose. My people did nothing but praise you, and yet the people of Istvaan III were vaporised!" She had then gained more awareness from the robed one. "I will only give you half the punishment to what I will deliver to the treacherous marines of the Lunar Wolves!"

"I can only pity you…" Ash closed her eyes saying that, as the prisoner's face changed to confusion after being cut off. "That chapter is none-existent, and traitors were they deemed to be for what happened on that night. And you are a survivor?"

"You bitch…" Eyes were drawn back to the blue and red haired heretic, watching the explosive anger that's coming to her. "You know nothing about it! I saw it with my own eyes, and I was its casualty! I'm not a survivor, 'cause nothing was left there! I came back thanks to Slaanesh, just to put an end to all of our suffering and our desire for revenge. And you stand there with your filthy lies, telling me they don't exist?"

"A blind vision to ye facts is what thou have, and Slaanesh has gift-wrapped rose-coloured glasses unto you. Survivor, ghost, the walking dead; a heretic you still are, and I will have my answers and my quest will end with your demise. A helpless child or a lone Amazon, you will be purged by the light of our God Emperor."

She then looks closely at the face of the 'witch'.

"I'll start my investigation with making sure you have no more surprises. For some time, I've felt a strong power within you, and I want to whittle down the places it hides. What scar hides behind this?"

She then started to reach for the eye patch still clinging to the woman's face. But the Amazon suddenly started to struggle, trying to flay her bounded and buckled limbs with her head, scream out.

"Don't touch it! Stay away! We'd all perish if you do! Stay the fuck away!"

The intercom then buzzed, with a message from the bridge of the ship. The commander listened in with a pair of headphones. He then relayed the message.

"Lady Ash. There is an unusual anomaly appearing on sensors. We must move to the bridge."

"Tsk!" The witch hunter let out her disgust for the coincidental interruption of her search for answers. "Fine, we finish this later." She asked the woman, "Your name?"

"Cyline Monia. And I'll remind you of it when you come back and I peel your skin off."

"Well then, Monia. Time be short, is thy wish between our next meeting."

With that, Ash and the commander exited to enquire about the abnormality.

"Damn it."

That was a close call. For my 'mother' to suddenly warn me not to let them take my patch was more than just a shock to me. I could only just hear her. Must have been that psyker. And _all will perish_? What would do such a thing? Even more of a question is… What's inside me?

Shit! My stomach still burns, and my head isn't any better. Too much has happened to think straight. My energy is rushing all around my body in such an erratic way. It's like if my blood would pump in an insane manner from aggression and adrenalin. Despite what I said, I didn't want to peel Ash's skin off. I just wanted my hand to rip through her and crush her heart. But why do something so simple?

It must have been her fault! She was hunting us down, so she must of arranged the trap back on the planet. And it's all on her head that my loved ones, especially Sonia, had fallen to the Imperium.

Then she told me it was traitors that killed me? Lies! It had to be. And a chapter can't just disappear! If the Emperor's Children were still about, then the Lunar Wolves must still exist too! She will pay…

Now, I'm alone. Even with the odd inspection and such from the tech priests, I felt nothing but time to myself, by myself. I have to get out. I don't know how, but I have to! These binds may be mighty, and I am a beaten down rat. Yet, through my anguish, disgust, despair and my weakness, I still live with my dimmed desire to destroy the Space Marines, the Imperial Guard, and most of all, the Inquisition. But at the moment, that weak faith wouldn't hold back the tears or numb the pain that's flowing right now.

"Argh!"

"What th-erk?!"

From nowhere, the taste of blood had slipped its way into my mouth, which didn't belong to me. I instantly spat it out and tried to make sense of what's happening. As I looked, small portals had appeared within the room, with shuriken flung through them into the bodies of the tech priests. Some were simply knocked down; others were grabbing their throats and gargling the red liquid.

As they flayed around the floor, dark and razor sharp gloves emerged from the portal. With it came a similar styled suit of armour, slender in design, and the head of an alien.

"Looks like the fun has just begun! Bring those scraps of meat back with us!"

More of the aliens jumped through the portal, and each grabbed one of the fallen, then returned through it. But the original one stayed. I now understood who these aliens were. The Dark Eldar!

The alien pirate then walked up to my table, with a face waiting to taste the dish in front of him. Or so I thought.

"Well, well… The Mon-Keigh did have a worm in its apple. One of which we'd like to slurp out of its nest."

"What the hell do you want with this ship?"

"Not _want with, _want on the ship. I've come here to make a deal with you."

They want me? They could have raided the entire ship, and they chose to meet with me instead?

"What deal? Why would I have anything of value? I'm bounded and have as much fight as a grot."

"Ah, but we know of other interests you can give us to satisfy our lust. You will call out your pleasure god, and persuade the prince to fulfil out request. If not, then you're as good as chard."

"You want me to be the diplomat between alien and my 'mother'?"

"What-ever you say, in your mon-keigh speech."

This would mean either going somewhere unknown with creatures with a similar lust for pain, but no idea of escape, or stay here and become enslaved and dissected for every scrap of information. I'd not need to think about this, since only one option lead to a chance of freedom.

"Then you'd best hurry up. There's an inquisitor here, and she'd love to burn us on a stake."

With that, he aimed his pistol and a shuriken ripped into a computer console, defusing the magnetic bracers on my limbs. I got up, and the Dark Eldar dragged me through the portal.

Most races alien to the Eldar and their dark cousins would consider seeing the webway a spectacular scene. I for one was more concerned with business and the deal struck with my 'saviours'. What would they want with Slaanesh?

On the other side of the portal, I arrived at an area full of towers and walkways. They could be best described as mixed gothic/punk architecture, covered in spikes and thorns. And we were standing on one of the walkways.

"Not one to speak out much, I see…" said the deviant.

"This may be uncharacteristic for both your kind and ours, but I'm no ordinary slave of Chaos. So, I at least thank you for your assistance."

The soldier smirked, "Don't thank us yet. We have deals to make and plans for you…" He walked ahead, as I followed with the other members of the alien squad behind me.

We came to one of the dark halls they had, lit only by the torches' flickering flames. It was filled with numerous freaks and outcasts, some standing out more than the others. Stretched faces of the Haemonculi, Incubi with their punishers clutched in both hands, even the odd soldier as bald as a cue ball, with his tongue dripping with saliva.

I walked along the carpet until the squad stopped before what I'd guess was their masters. A small council stood up to 'greet' me, as one started to speak for them.

"You are just the second mon-keigh to have ever stepped upon Dread Commorragh almost freely. And ironically, you both had the essence of chaos on you. What _is_ it with you human witches that drag you to our domain?"

The second? I would not think anyone would be able to make it into a Dark Eldar home world without a leash on his or her neck.

He continued, "Now, let's not waste time here. We have prior engagements, so if you could get talking to that half-witted prince of yours…"

I had no room to complain, since beasts of all shapes and sizes surrounded me.

It was easier to contact my 'mother', as there were no psykers blocking my messages. I appeared in the familiar lights of the warp, with comfort not felt in many days. Already waiting was the greater daemon, with arms folded.

"I know why you have come," it spoke in Slaanesh's words, "and I know of the price they ask for, even before they ask of it."

She truly was a god, and I feel like I'm wasting her time for saving my own life.

"And that would be?"

"It is plans for a new type of torture device. I'm sure they'll appreciate that over a simple trade, especially which the taste they have for pain. Pity they're of the Eldar, otherwise I'd love them like children."

"And it's ok for them to have it, 'mother'?"

"Like it would be useful to them if one of us were tortured. We'd love it."

"I'm sorry I've interrupted you. I should never of made this bargain."

The daemon floated towards me, with arms untied. It had then held me up against itself in a tight embrace.

"My sweet child. You are not at fault. Remember this, you now have a specific someone that has carved her name into your memories. Make her pay."

Oh yeah… I knew exactly who. Ash!

I went back to Dread Commorragh with the knowledge of the device. I had explained it to them, which took days for one to be built to scale.

With that done, the deal was complete, and so I appeared in front of the council again to demand my release.

"You have gotten what you needed, with me sweating and slaving, giving you what you wanted. Now set me free!"

"The deal," one replied, "wasn't to free you, but to save you from the mon-keigh. You now belong to us…"

"This is not a request! If I'm to be here, then it will be at your inconvenience!"

"… However, " he continued, "It would be entertaining for us to see you fight for your freedom. Only if you give us entertainment would we consider your release. Otherwise, you become ours to play with."

Typical. And even if I do this, I'm not even guaranteed freedom. I have no time for games!

"Fine, lets get this over with!"

I was brought to the arena, of which I was given a knife and shield. While waiting, I asked the arena master for a silk scarf. Just for kicks, he complied with my request of a violet cloth.

The doors slid open, and the roar of the crowds erupted and tried to knock me back. Nothing would stop my stride. The announcers spoke of foreign tongue, so I not knew what I'd face. But the atmosphere was daunting, yet impressive. It was like a 2nd home for me.

The crowd uplifted again, as another set of doors slid open, and my opponents appeared. A beast master and several warp beasts had strolled in, with the master barking the orders. Their simple stroll turned into a rush, and so the fight started.

I was dodging each attack, one by one, but this was one pet after another. Sooner rather than later, the beast master ordered a group attack. I started needing to block and stab at the monsters, but not much damage was delivered from the puny weapon. Before I knew, they unified their attack, 4 of which gripped each limb with their teeth and held me. I gave them their entertainment and screamed. One even gripped my neck, as I was held horizontally.

The beast master now had a sitting duck, and walked towards me with a sense of cockiness around him. He looked at me with the teeth showing, like he'd want a bite. Instead he licked my cheek and growled in delight.

"Heh… I'd step back, if I were you. This is all ecstasy to me." As I said that, he grew concerned and backed off. Now it's my turn to enjoy this.

I lifted my forearm, still free as the beast bit my biceps, and stabbed at it's kidneys. It flung back in pain, letting me go so I could stab the next one behind its neck. That was my right side clear. I mustered my strength and threw the one on my left arm into the air. The one on my left leg was cut in half by the sharp edge of the shield. Its legs kept on kicking though, even after separation.

But I still had another 3 beast, the master and the beast I flung in the air to deal with. I quickly dealt with the beasts, slashing left and right in fluidity to their pounces. So it was just the 2 of us. Full of anger and embarrassment, my foe launched his attack, heading straight for my trap. I dodged his attack, wrapped the cloth I had as a scarf around his neck and pushed him down in the back with my foot. I had him choking from the silky strangler, but I wasn't ready to end it quickly. As his strength drained, I dug the knife in his back slightly.

"Listen and learn, 'cuz I can only show you once. This is how to get pleasure…"

I started seesawing the knife, up and down, digging in ever the snail's pace. Within my enjoyment, I could hear my prey's agonising pleas.

"Sorry, I don't speak 'gob-shite'."

With a twist, I ended what was left of his life, and sent him away.

I then looked at the astonished audience, looking up particularly at the council. I was **not** impressed.

"Is that all? You wanted entertainment, and this is it? My efforts are wasted! Bring me more! Bring it, or I'll find it myself!"

Why waste my time? I could be out of here by now. My lust for the fight overtook me, and it was not satisfied yet. As I stood crouched over with my arms dangled, I soon got my reply.

"Wretched Mon-Keigh! You want action? Then… Hellions!"

Above the gates, a swarm of the skimmers stormed into the fight. But like the beasts, all was needed was the right timing. Out of the 5, one remained. But for some reason, they were too quick to kill. I lunged at the last one and tackled him. As we both landed separately, I ran at the demounted dark knight and pushed him to the wall. I ripped off his helmet, and before I could think, I was sending him lefts and rights without and holding back. It became so bad that his face started to crunch, and blood was spurting out of the cuts the cracked skull had made.

What's going on? I can't stop it! My arms are moving themselves. Or am I doing this? Somebody, stop this! Stop me!

There was nothing else to smash… My knuckles had cracked, and what was once a head is now a bloodstain with chips of bone slithering down the wall. I was speechless, gasping for air, trying to hold my good eye in from shock. My other eye was burning; it must have been that that snapped me out of whatever happened. I then lost strength in my legs and fell back on my behind, still looking at the mess I've made.

The Dark Eldar weren't just impressed, but feared what I had become. The population received the type of entertainment that they didn't enjoy, but gave them a grave insight. They only thought they were safe if I was sent away as soon as possible. With a portal awaiting me, I was sent to the nearest tainted planet, of which belonged to my Slaaneshi brethren, The Flawed Host.

From there, it took 6 separate trips to get back to a familiar scene. I didn't even conform to the pressured blasts while in the magnetic pods in Forak. I just floated in a daze, without anything. No thoughts, no emotion, no clarity. I've never felt so numb.

The streets were dark and quiet like always, or I may not have even noticed others around. I wasn't sure. I didn't even see the sign for the "Venom's Touch" before I walked in. There was an automated routine to this, like hypnotism.

The crooked doors creaked, and I stood out of the fog. To the ground, my attention fixated on a single spot. I wasn't counting the rings on the wooden floor, but I was still focused on its shape and pattern.

"Hey!" The voice of a recognisable barkeeper had snapped me out of the trance. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah… That's true." My voice came out like scraping wood of a rotten log. So ridged, the words didn't sound as clear as they should of.

The barkeep stopped the cliché wiping of a glass and stared at me. I didn't see it, but you just knew it happened. "Come now. Take your seat. You look awful."

He just requested what I sought for, so I wouldn't argue. I didn't drag my feet as I walked, but the steps I took were slow and each one made me bounce my body up and down from a slightly slanted poise. It felt like I was sleepwalking, or maybe acted like a zombie would better fit me. I slid onto the stood, on the middle left one between the 4 of them. Lent forward and with my head half buried in my arms, my eye drifted towards the lines of bottles stocked up. I was back in my hypnotic trance, as the barkeep filled up a glass of whisky. The glass knocked the table after a good few minutes in my trance. My gaze turned to the owner, with a slight sharpness to its form.

"It all feels wrong…"

My dear friend, "Mack" as I so fondly dubbed him, sat down and leaned over, down to my level. My gaze and his met, and I saw great concern from his appearance.

"What? What's wrong with you? I've never seen this side of you."

" That's just it. Neither have I." I have a short pause, trying to explain the heavy jumble of thoughts running around my skull. I've been through so much; it had to take time to word them. "I don't feel like myself anymore…"

With that, I explained everything. About Sonia and the crushing of my group, the inquisitor, the Dark Eldar, even my own actions in the arena. The words were so hard to drag out, and I thought I was trying to scrape crumbs from a cookie jar. But it wasn't as childish or as light-hearted as that. When I finished, 'Mack' tried to collect his own thoughts.

He the came out with, "You are seriously twisted, you know?"

"Great. Just what I wanted to hear," I thought. But he had more to say.

"You're so messed up inside, you have hundreds of knots holding you down. Any normal person would have given up on the table, while being poked and studied. But you went further. I don't understand myself how you've kept yourself together."

I'm sure as hell that I didn't feel 'together'.

He continued, "Then this… Problem you have. I really don't know what happened. You could have been desperate to escape, thus showing off. Otherwise, you just flipped from the pressure. You lost someone important, and that's more than saying 'life's a cold-hearted bitch.' You need to relax. Seriously."

"Hehe…" Something struck me as humorous with what he just said. Even though it was good advice, it didn't seem possible. So I gave him my reply. "I'm always on a mission. I can't stop, because I do not have that right anymore. You see, once you've sold your soul to something, you can never back off and take it easy. I can't stop. I seriously can't stop. I have to get my revenge, for my crew and for myself.

I also need to get back something. I lot my desire back on that planet. That shit-hole where my friends lie now. For- … For…"

For what? What was I about to say? The was someone- something… My head! A huge burn spread from my patch, swelling all around my head. I gripped at the hair and I strained to keep it together. It subsided, but not without its attempt to rip my head in 2.

"Yo! Don't push it!" 'Mack' shook me gently as he sensed the uncomfortable state I was in.

I lifted myself up and lent back to look at the ceiling. What was happening to me? How did I even get here? No! I can't keep doing this. If I kept thinking about it, it would only hurt again.

A feminine face then blocked my view. "My, you don't look good."

I didn't move and looked into the woman's pupils with blank eyes. She walked to the side with my gaze following her; my mouth now draped open slightly. I felt gormless.

The lady's appearance felt similar to someone who I think worked here once. The exceptions I could recognise were she has more lipstick slapped on and she wore leather boots and brown pants, with a black open-middle vest. Her ponytail was frizzy and wild.

Her lips spat more words out, "How about we go upstairs for some 'privacy' and untie some of those knots you have, huh? You can pay afterwards, if needs be."

"You really gonna take advantage of her?" 'Mack' wasn't impressed with the prostitute's sly actions. "Don't you think she should-"

"Whatever…" It just came out. I had nothing else to do until the morning. Why not? She might actually help me.

After a quick smile, we headed to the bedroom. We sat down and she started to strip me to my draws. I thought, just then, to see if I could make it interesting.

"I have one request. Can we use these?"

I grabbed something from my belt, which had been there for a while. Some sharp claws with needle-like grips on them. These seem similar too.

"Woah… It's not exactly my style…" She looked at me a little disturbed, but then agreed to it. The needles pushed into her fingers and she cursed at them. Afterwards, she would then stoke me with them as I put mine on. As the dug in, I felt nothing. While she was continuing her work, I just gazed at my claw.

"This doesn't feel the same…" I whispered to myself.

"What's that?" enquired the woman, still horny from her occupation.

"You're nothing like 'her'."

My arm reached back and the whole limb was thrust into the slut's chest. Her body slumped onto my arm, of which one side is now painted and dripping with crimson. The claw squeezing a now scrunched up organ, spitting its last millilitres of blood from its arteries.

That, between now and when all this trouble 1st began, was the most indulging feeling I've had for a long time.


	8. Chapter 7

**Eye of Oppression – Cyline Monia **

**Chapter 7 – The Sweet Taste of Blood – Part 1**

For those who live in space, there is neither day nor night, especially for the stranded rubble that continues to float endlessly in the void. Forak was no different, supplying its own glimmer of neon signs and low-tech lighting.

At present time, however, it is as if night did influence time. This was when most of the colony was asleep or in their own leisure, so the streets of Forak and the corridors of spaceships were usually silent.

On one particular ship, 2 of the crew had just been listening to their favourite tune, which would throw them into spasms and drool profusely. Although their senses were thoroughly shaken, the 'siblings' moved like they were unaffected, as f they'd drunk only a couple of glasses of alcohol.

As they walked, the 'brother' was tightening his grip in front of himself, approving the tingling he and is 'sister' had just felt.

He said, "You think next time we could rack up the volume next time? I want to give my nerve the shock of a freaking lifetime."

A low tone hummed from his partner, "Love to, but I'd explode if I did that without a few more sessions…"

"You mean I have to wait until you stop being such a – Hey!"

The male companion collided with, judging by the similar coloured hair, another 'sister' as they walked past each other. It was purely her fault as she thundered into him with her shoulder, but she didn't even look up from her crooked bow. Instead, his resented friend held the individual still.

"What's your problem, you little cur?"

The woman remained ignorant of their presence, which didn't satisfy the annoyed prosecution.

"Don't even think about shrugging me o-"

With her hand on her fellow 'sister's' shoulder, she swung the silent husk around to see her face. The most distinctive thing about her was the eye patch she wore, but that's not what stopped her words from coming out. There was something covering the whole of the woman's mouth and chin, which would be seen as unusual for a Slaaneshi warrior to have there – blood!

Not even a second was given to the stunned female to scan the anger in the deviant's eyes, as she leaned towards the unguarded Amazon and sunk her teeth into her throat. Without hesitation, the carnivore ripped out her victim's Adam's apple and swallowed its squishy contents.

_Release the anger!_

"You bitch!" After seeing his comrade fall, he instinctively whipped out his pistol and fired. From a powerful stance, the woman danced around some of his shots, while she closed in and let the rest ping off her amour. With no defence left, he shouted out through the corridor, "K-Khornate-"

The psychotic 'sister' rained down stab wound after another straight down his collarbone with furious pounds on each strike hitting the cage. After only a few strikes, with her eye patch and hands burning a daemonic red glow, her knife literally ripped open his chest, to force open a waterfall of blood.

_Let it flow: a crimson tide for all eternity!_

The commotion outside had attracted attention, of which the surrounding area took immediate action and charged her. Even when she cut and dodged, there were simply too many in such a small area that she was overwhelmed and held down. They unarmed her knife, which had originally been slipped out of the 1st victim's pouch as the cannibal's teeth dug in. They would slay the traitor on the spot, but as she was being most difficult, they decided to lock her away.

The ears of the commander caught the events that just took place, as he ponders what to do. As it stands, the prisoner would be left to the crew and she would be taken apart by as many of them as possible, but her name keeps circling around his head – Cyline Monia.

To take him out of his mental quest, one of the squad superiors swung open the door of his office and slammed both hand onto the desk.

She demanded his attention, shouting, "Commander Farce, are you seriously going to let them do this? You know 'sister' Monia is not just your average soldier! She's loyal to the cause, but there's something wrong with her! We must stop this!"

The higher authority didn't seem to respond to the complaints of his underling.

"Commander – "

"I already know how great her intentions and credit is, but she did go rogue, and none of us can explain why." The delayed response straightened the posture of the Sister Superior. "Ima, I've already had this talk with someone else, so spare me the lectures and let me handle it."

"Then what are we to do? There isn't exactly a cure for these things."

Eventually, he turned around from facing the wall to see Ima eye-to-eye. "It is… not the way of Chaos that we do this kind of thing, but our friend has suggested an act that is probably the only course of action. He suggests that we re-educate her by letting her pent up anger burn out. If what has rumoured about her is true enough, then she has been through disasters with iron will and a growth of hidden hatred inside of her. Whispers, the man said, have always guided her, but a new voice is letting itself be known and overwhelm her."

"Wait," asked the protesting voice, "you're not planning on having our own soldiers be slaughtered for her psychological recuperation, are you?"

"There is no need for that. In fact, we have a better use for her rage. I've assigned her to the Avenger squads, so she could deal with things up close and personal."

"Then we must stop them now and give her the order, sir!"

"Very well. We'll drag her kicking and screaming if we have to, although it's take some muscle to do that."

Side by side, the 2 officers made their way out of the office and towards the cells.

The Avenger squads are the altered and damned clones of the Sisters Repentia, although their motive much differs. Instead of ridding their sins until their death, these 'sisters' look for pleasures dealt by their own hands and done, as mentioned, personally. They are the close-quarters bulk of the legion, who makes an art in shredding the enemies, or throwing them high in the air with their 'Dragon's Fang" chain swords. They are conditioned by their Mistress, who when the Avengers start to loose their sight in adrenalin, she would haul them to their next objective by force, breaking the 'sister's ecstasy temporarily. Physical pleasures are more sought out by these individuals, rather than the sounds of ear bursting songs and synthetic choruses. That is why they show no fear in the face of the battle.

My head; my body; my arms; my legs; all felt heavy like lead. I wasn't bound down at all, but I still couldn't move. Even my eye found gravity winning against it. My body was lying on top of something lumpy and at an angle. As I hung my head, I forced my eyelid open slightly to look down on upon the surface that supported me. I was lying on a pile of skulls! Not only that, my eye caught the whip-like flaying of flames. It was then I realised my body was scorching, 'suffocating' in the radiated environment. As the sweat washed over me, an ominous and oppressive voice surrounded me.

"Give me more… I want to see more of it!"

Lifting my head slightly under the pressure, a huge ox-like face appears after an eruption of flames formed its entry. It's breathing pounded into my being like sonic booms, making it harder to hold what little composure I had. This must be one of the many Bloodthirsters, which would mean I'm not in real space at the moment.

He continued, "Deliver more skulls to me, and scatter the blood of a thousand worlds so it may please me. Let only you be the manifestation of your hate! Let no one escape your thirst for revenge and for glorious slaughter, ally or enemy!"

"Why… should I? Speaking in this realm was like someone grabbing your lung and squeezing most of your air out. I continued never the less. "How come… I can hear you? Where is Slaanesh?"

The red Minotaur grunted in laughter, as something I said humoured it – or its master.

"You're a tool of your own treachery, and you still think you're the same person! Don't lie about not noticing it. When you cracked that weedy pointy-eared grub's head to pieces, that was when you ignored your punk-ass excuse of a god! When you ate the heart of that whore, you indulged yourself."

By that point, my mind was shot and I felt sick. I **did** eat it! But I would never…

"If that wasn't enough, you took your final step. I don't care how hazy your mind and vision was, your instincts led you to your next feast! It took you home, where you annialated 2 of your former 'kind'."

That was my ship? No! It must have been destroyed! How could I…? They were supposed to have been wiped out by the dogs of the Imperium.

My confusion grew, which only lit the anger inside of me once more.

"Bastard!"

"See? You're so quick to anger now. What happened to that creative aspiration of yours? So weak… Whether you believe you cant accept it, your body and mind are already forfeit! You are mine, and you can't fight your animal instincts anymore! Roar-haw-haw-haw-haw!!"

"Leave me alone!"

My eyes flashed open, and my head swung to the right. There was a sharp sting to my left cheek as I start to collect what was happening. Unable to control it, I gnashed my teeth towards whoever hit me. Otherwise, I'd still be wondering what just happened.

"Unless spoken to, do not speak to me like that!"

In front of me, my eyes caught the black and violet armour of one of the 'sisters'. This one was more decorated than the usual though, with a large, thick cape behind her and her chest loaded with idolizing medals. She looked strong and dominant, especially while looking down at me. Obviously, she was a Mistress, since you have to be strong to control the brute force of numerous Avenger 'sisters'.

As I stopped grinding my teeth together, I realised I was sitting against the iron wall, bounded by chains to my wrists. I can still see the dried up blood covering my arm. I really did do all that. I really have become part of Khorne. But I still seek to escape this. This is not what I want.

"Well then, looks like I have the pleasure of sorting you out." With a tone of arrogance, the figure that stood before me starts speaking to me again. "I don't know why they decided this but it seems you are now under my squad. I doubt trash like you would understand how glamorous that means, but somehow you've made it into the elite. You'll get your time in the slaughter fields, but unfortunately for you, I'll be the one who decides when and where that'll be.

In my camp, you have to earn your pleasure! If you were truly one of us, then I would let you have as much as you'd like. However, an outsider like you would rather break a few of my girl's necks. Sorry, but I'll be the one breaking you if you try that."

Pointing at 3 of the cultists, she ordered, "You lot! Put her into something more fitting. If you're going to disgrace my squad, then at least make yourself known to others who you disgrace."

I managed to pull myself away from the trigger and just sat there.

The 3 grunts changed me from my armour to a more seductive and revealing suit. It was like a full body corset made of metal, with my top-left side exposed. My right breast was covered in armour and a triangular rag. A lone arm of steel did reach from my right breast to the left, covering and centre of it. Apart from that, I wore iron shoes with leather insides, and icons of both Slaanesh and Khorne.

I was to wear a leather helmet, but before they covered my head with it, I took it from them and ripped holes in a few places. My hair would then flow as normal on my right side, but squirt out from these holes on the opposite side.

Since the aids had to get me up to put the armour on, I just stood there waiting for my new master to return. It felt longer than it was, as each minute passed I become more agitated. As I heard the jingling of much jewellery, I swayed my head and eye to the side. I wore a scowl as we made face-to-face contact once more.

"I must say, I might actually be starting to acknowledge you now you're looking your part." She then held a piece of my tufted hair, like if to caress it enough to let the strands flow out her hand. "A subtle touch of style… There may be hope for you still yet. But now that your aesthetics are sorted, it's time to show me how you dance."

With that she turned around and walked off. At the same time, 2 Avenger sisters grabbed an arm each from behind.

"Let's go, imp."

I did what I was told, and let them guide me to my next destination. However, my blood bubbled as I anticipated what would come next. Through a couple of doors, I stepped into the hall where the other members trained. It was more like a dojo than a barracks, except they stuck with the all metal walls and such. The girls worked in couples or small group, fighting each other with huge metal paddle, each 10cm thick and the size of a full grown adult. There were many squads there too, like we were all packed in a box. Yet the hall was so big, there was space for the 'sisters' to fight their separate bouts.

I was brought to a specific area, empty and reserved for me. It was near one of the walls of which the Mistress stood opposite of. The other 2 placed me at one side, and then straight after went to either side of her. She also had a trolley with some of the paddles behind her, as she went ahead and grabbed one. The huge weapon banged against the floor, for it was flung towards me and hit the ground in front.

"Pick it up," was the immediate order afterwards. "I want to see what you've got against one of my girls."

The idea was simple enough: beat the snot out of each other with these slabs of scrap.

"Oh, one more thing, " she continued, "being hit by one of these will guarantee a broken bone, a smashed spine, or a general crushing sensation. I'd advise you not to get hit."

After one of the women grabbed a weapon, she proceeded inside the area as my opponent.

About time!

Huh? Who was that?

I could have sworn I heard someone, but I had to concentrate on the woman rushing at me. I grabbed the paddle and heaved it up. I was just able to get it up to block the assault, but it pushed me straight up in the air. It was a good number of feet I flew until I crashed to the floor and even bounced on my back to my front.

"Get up!" The opponent was becoming intolerant of my first folly. "You think a pussycat like you can stand up to me?"

I got up again, finding it harder to do so with the impact of just the block still affecting me.

Her rant continued, "Come at me!"

"Ignorant worm!"

There it was again! But I saw no one. And what's worse, I'm rushing into the fight already. What the hell is this?

On it's own, my body raced at the Avenger while she swung across. It duck under and shoulder-barged her into the air as well and the turned and swung back at her while the 'sister' is still in mid-air. The surprised, but experienced warrior still managed to stick the paddle in the way, but she was redirected sharply, straight into the wall. The impact made her mould into the wall, bending the structure to fit her in. Through the agonising pain I overheard the Mistress say something.

"Her body mass… It actually increased by 10 at certain points of that charge. Incredible!"

She was obviously monitoring me with a scanner while she watched. And I had noticed how tensed and how red I had become.

But again, my body was fixated on something else, ignoring everything else and ran towards the suspended gladiator.

"Time to die, Pussycat!"

I can't stop myself. It's happening again! I don't want to do this!

With my arms and paddle in the air, I aimed to strike my prey down… only to run into one myself. The other Avenger snuck to the side of me and ploughed the thing right into my stomach, but didn't continue the swing. My own agony made me spit out. What would usually be blood was a bright liquid that was like acid when it hit the ground. I collapsed to my knees, grabbing at my stomach and howling in pain. I pulled my teeth together in my hunch, while the observer approached me.

"If kept in check, you may become a very useful weapon. Although that'll mean I'd have to keep a tight grip on you. I wouldn't want my reputation to be spoiled by friendly fire now. However, I'd hardly count you as 'friendly', would I?

My, it was a quick test… but still intriguing. I didn't realise you were 'reborn' and not recruited. I wanted to see the irony of blood coming out of a Khornate worshipper. Take her back and bind her!"

With that, the 'sister' that hit me and another one grabbed my arms and legs and dragged me off screaming in pain. Through all that, I am still left to wonder what the hell is going on.

It seemed that all the members of an Avenger squad didn't have their own rooms and kept together. I realised that when I as chained back up to where I was before. The others were attending to their physical pleasures: some making love to another, others chose other methods from injections, to burns and cuts, to even whipping one another.

I on the other hand was left alone, ignored and thought of as uninteresting. Sour and aching from the car crash of events that recently occurred in my few hours of being here. I felt so insecure, so belittling and weak.

I wanted to weep and clutch at something warm, but all that was left was a cold surface to sit on and shackles to contain me. I wanted to weep, but my own shell wouldn't let me. Sat in a heap, with my arms and head hanging over everything else. I was able to stare at my reflection in a puddle formed by the droplets of a leaky pipeline. I was worn out, as my face sculpted a mood of desperate ill emotion. It was like looking at a doll modelled as a starved prisoner. As I look deeper into the watery mirror, I saw a quick change in its form.

It looked back at me! And it's smirking!

"What's up with you?"

As I was struck by shock of me talking to myself, I felt the wrath of fire scorch around me. It started to burn me all around. I went to clutch myself in protection, but there was nothing to hold with – or onto.

I had become what I was at the very beginning of my new journey. I became the cloud of which I had originally formed before I met my new master. It was the form that I myself had endured through damnation to create, with no one's aid. But why am I back like this?

Then, I was looking back at myself again. I was seeing myself in the red scourge of Khornate armour. It was a disturbingly dark crimson, with its shoulder pads ringed with bone. Likewise, the rim of each item of clothing were painted or modelled in ivory and ash, contrasting against, yet complimenting with the armour.

It then spoke again, "You're so pathetic! I can't believe I share the same space with you!"

This was definitely not I, as we were split as 2 different beings. But I felt a connection with this other "me."

"What is wrong with you? When you don't get what you want, you cry like a spoilt child! You cried in the rain, you're trying to weep as I speak, and you cried back on that mud-ball, with your dead girlfriend in arms. You and your ideals are weak!"

"Shut up!" I felt the explosion inside myself, forcing it's way out at my doppelganger. I continued to roar, "I wanted to do more, but I could do nothing!"

"And yet you moped around waiting for the next thrill to come your way? You got lucky on that table, where the needle hung above you, and the witch of the Inquisition was about to inspect you. You can't do jack all without a helping hand! And now you are on your own, you've become nothing but a whiny little sprout: an annoying fly in need to be swatted.

But now I'm in control, and I plan on nothing else but revenge and utter annihilation. I wont go down as easy as you, and I plan on crushing all in my way, whoever it is."

"I wont let you…" I said, declining the offer. "I own that body and I wont let you do this."

"You had a choice?" 

My other self floated towards me, and gripped onto my fog formation. She actually grabbed me! I thought her hand would pass through, but I feel like I'm weakening. It's like she's trying to strangle me.

"And you don't own this body anymore. I now have your body and mind! All you that you are, is the soul, one of which I plan to submit to myself. You will be sent back to the depths of the Warp, and I will be left to run wild! I will destroy the Orphans from the inside!"

Struggling against my bloodlust, I was able to let out a few words.

"No… you can't. Even with my…"

"They cannot match my rage! I share the same fate as you, yet I'll be the one who will make a difference! If they're as weak as you are, the whole group will be ploughed, and their skulls be gathered for Khorne's own harvest! Wah ha ha ha ha!! 

With her face enriched and uplifted by her psychotic smile, the flames engulfed us both.

I was back to look down at the puddle. Was that in my own mind, or was that somewhere else? Was that like the places I met Slaanesh and Khorne?

Does that even freaking mater anymore? I'm starting to loose myself. Without my body… Without my mind… What the hell kind of reason do I exist for? Can I even be me again? I just don't know. Not anymore…


End file.
